Behind hazel eyes
by seadiva
Summary: Facing the fact that he's left the flock, Fang must deal with the consequences of surviving on his own. What happens when he runs into someone from his past, someone who is supposed to be dead? But it seems like they are hiding something big, can Fang figure out what it is before it's too late? Takes place after "Fang" the book. :D
1. A New Begining

**Ok, this is my first story and I am really proud of it and where it goes. I would really appreciate it if you read the whole thing and reviewed so I could get some feedback, because I want to know if I am doing ok! :) So let me know! I do not own maximum Ride, but I do own this story and it's original characters. Max will be in it and I am pretty sure you guys will be happy with the ending, thanks! -Seadiva  
**

**Fang's P.O.V.  
**

I still don't feel as though i have left the flock, I wake up look around waiting to see Nudge pop up in front of me

and try to carry on a conversation, or Iggy and Gazzy making some type of explosive that was sure to help us get

out of a situation as usual. While Max, unsuccessfully, tries to untangle angel's golden locks we had all come to

love. Where was Dylan you ask? The latest edition to our flock, or now just max's flock, would be watching Max

with admiration clearly expressed on his face.

It's been nearly two weeks since, and probably the most painful of my life, and thats saying allot. But I cant go

back, they are not safe when I am around. Too many distractions, which is why I had to leave. It's hard but I'll live,

trying to put old memories behind me, and focus on the present and future, instead of dwelling on the past.

I had flown out of colorado , towards the east coast. Im somewhere in North Carolina going to catch the first bus to

a rumored mutant hang out, as weird as that sounds. Hopefully to find some other bird kids, and teach them how

to defend them selves and how to fly and all the normal Avian-American things we do in our free time. Once i had,

helped them and trained them, I determined that I would send them to Max, they might be able to help her save

the world, or to do whatever she's supposed to do.

As I approach the bench next to the bus stop. I notice a person 14 or 15, starring at me curiously with their warm

hazel eyes. After a few seconds, he broke eye contact, and started to run. What did I do? I ran after him of course.

I mean, what else was I supposed to do? He stares me down then takes off running? Who does that? Anyway the

bus didn't come for a couple of hours, and I was too curious to let them get away. I turn the corner fast enough to

catch a glimpse of him launching into the air unfurling his **WINGS.**

**Ok, I know it was a bit rough, but it gets better! I promise! If you don't believe me, skip ahead to chapter 7 or 15, (those are my personal favorites) although there are some major spoilers if you skip ahead. I really hope you will keep reading. Oh, and the chapters get longer. Love you guys! -Seadiva  
**


	2. Blast from the Past

**Thanks for the awesome comments, i was so excited this morning when i looked and i had two comments! i know not many compared to the ones that have hundreds upon hundreds of comments, but i'm grateful. Sorry for any typos on the last one. My dear older sister looked at it, and was pointing out to me every single grammar mistake i had, and spelling [please bear with me, i fail at grammar(not really but you know what i mean) :D]. But that only makes sense, she IS a perfectionist who makes straight A's. I also like commas, like the explanations inside the sentence separated by two commas. My chapters are short, [this one is over a hundred more than the last one though :D] and i am truly sorry about that, but a person can only describe so much...But i might put two or three chapters in one chapter, just separate them a bit, because i make sure i leave a dramatic cliff hanger at the end of each one :). I would love constructive criticism! [just please don't hit me to hard with the criticism, i am a person with feelings ;)]. I also need some names kinda strange, like the ones of the flock, if anyone has suggestions i would like to use them for future characters. Four girl names and Five guy names, unless i need more, thats the way its looking right now. Ok, after this very long authors note i will let you read my Fan fic now! Thanks :)**

** Yours truly,**

** Seadiva :D**

Fang's P.O.V

I stood there, stunned for a moment, then took off into the clear blue sky after him and stumble a bit on the air, i haven't flown for a couple of days and the wind had thrown me off. He glances back with a look of amusement etched on his face from what i could see. Half of it was covered by a bulky Red cardinals Baseball cap. Most of his clothes were bulky, an oversized pink sweat shirt with a random panda on the front, probably hijacked it off some youth group person. Don't get me started on his jeans, you could hardly see them from the sweat shirt, but what you could see was shredded. I pick up my pace to try and match his.

" His" P.O.V.

At last, i had found him, but what was he doing here without the flock? they were a quarter of the reason i had come. Unfinished business. I smirk to myself and glance back, as he stumbles. WOW, i think, he has defiantly gotten clumsier. That has got to be the funniest thing i have seen in weeks, seeing fang mess up? a chance in a life time. I try my hardest to keep a straight face. But the look on HIS face tells me im not doing such a great job. I pick up speed, as the wind threatens to tear off my cap.

Fang's P.O.V.

After flying hard for two more minutes. I finally catch up. Grab his arm and drag him down into a dark looking, but empty alley. When we get down to the ground, he doesn't even put up a fight, all he does is stand in the shadows and stare at me again. He stands there for another moment, then steps forward. Just as i prepare to tackle him and does the most unexpected thing one who has fought many people would even guess at. He stepped forward and gave me a giant hug. Im too petrified to do anything but stare him down. He steps back into the only light in the alleyway and takes off the cardinals cap he had been wearing. " Hello Fang. Long time no see ehh?" as a tumble of familiar dark brown waves fall out, " Wait a second, your not a guy?". " That look on your face is priceless," She says in a musical voice, " two priceless, expressions and a reunion, all in one day. Today must be my lucky day." She flashed a genuine smile at me. I slowly put the pieces together, Hazel eyes? Laughing while being chased? Long dark brown waves? Musical voice? Genuine smile? Cardinal Cap? There is only one possible person this could be. I gulp " Celia!" I exclaim in disbelief. She nods, " but, your supposed to be dead!"

**Ok, soo what did you think? i know i kind of threw a lot at you, but i couldn't make them go on some crazy chase for a whole chapter then throw it at you the next chapter. soo i hope you liked it and i will be doubling up on chapters soon. :D And i promise the other person mentioned on the "what character this story is about" things is relevant i just have to get there. ;)**


	3. More than Alive

**OMG 5 REVIEWS! Im sooo excited! Im sorry i haven't updated in a while but Im trying to finish them asap, and the reason i have updated so much is that we have winter break, which unfortunately ends on monday [today] when we go back to school. When the break ends i don't know how much i will be able to update, it might be just on the weekends. If it happens that way ill be sure to update at least two chapters, i do all my editing and adding details in the computer so it takes twice as much longer to finish them, even though their short. Im thinking about limiting it to 20 chapters/updates. i need to finish it by February, because the next book angel is coming out for those who didn't know. i wonder if they are going to have an iggy, nudge, gazzy, and a total one too, anyone know? but i need to finish it by then because his version is going to be a lot better than mine and this is just my version of what could of happened after the last book fang. And sorry if i confused anyone, no Celia is not from witch and wizard, sorry i didn't think about that before i had written it. And one more thing, i still need those strange names, they come up in the next chapter or so, and i think my names might stink, ill have to let you decide. Thanks so much for following my first story and reviewing, it gives me a lot more confidence than i had before. Thanks! :D**

** Yours truly,**

** Seadiva :D**

Fang's P.O.V.

"What happened?" i ask. She looks at me with a sad smile on her face, " I died,

well everyone thought i did anyway. So did I for a while too" I was still in shock, the last

time we had seen Celia she had been lying dead [supposedly] on the floor of her cage.

They took her away and told us we would be next. She and max had been my best

friends, Iggy had liked her too, but he wasn't as upset when she disappeared. Iggy

always joked that we would end up together, but i didn't believe him. Then she "died"

proving him wrong. We always referred to her death as the accident. It was too

upsetting to say that she died, which is why we never spoke of her. " Do you know how

surprised the flock would be to know you alive?" i ask, " Why didn't you come back

earlier?" She hesitated for a moment, as if she was considering letting me in on a

secret, then started to speak. "After they dragged me out of the room, i woke up to see

them operating on me. fixing what i don't next time i woke up i was in the sort

of a house, but every thing was white, the furniture, the walls, even the clothes in the

closet i found. There were no windows and no doors, and no person in sight. The house

seemed endless, deluxe treatment after the dog crates at the school. But it was

surrounded by guards, 24/7, apparently thy thought a seven year old girl with wings was

going to cause a lot of trouble." she smirked " There was more to there reason though,

and they were right. We caused havoc." I pause trying to grasp the details, something

didn't quite fit. "Wait a minute," i exclaimed, " if you were in a house with no windows,

and you didn't see anybody, then how did you know they were guarding the house?"

Celia laughed " Good question, not to sound cheesy or anything but i kind of sensed

them."

**YAY! Let me know what you think, and don't forget about the names! sorry for taking so long to update. sorry for any typos, i blame it on my kitty who was sitting on the lap top while i was trying to type this ;)**


	4. Process of Elimination

**:) I love this its so much fun! I really appreciate you all reading reading my story!This is the next chapter she's just kind of explaining what happened. Not as thrilling as an epic chase, but hey you have to have some more calm chapters too. I still ned those names, and if you want you can give them characteristics an i will put them in there if i use them. Which i probably will :) If you haven't read Paramoll's Metamorphic you NEED to. Its amazing, im looking forward to reading her mortal instruments ones too. but i haven't read the books yet, so it would be kind of a spoiler if i did. :) so thanks for reading and here is he next installment (s) [ or chapters! ;) ]! :) And yes i put in more than one! I know its been a while, but school :( and i have something after every day in addition to **

**H/W and a semi-social life. Were all pretty busy so the only time we get to hang out are at school, unless we go out saturday. Swimming pretty much ruins the social aspect of friday nights though, its at a bad time :(. But ill try to update this asap and i hope you like it! Thanks **

** Your Truly**

** -Seadiva**

**Chapter 4**

Fang's P.O.V.

I sat there kind of confused for a minute, " Wait you, said you sens-"

"Sensed them yes" she paused. " Ever since last year, about any way im not sure

exactly when, We have been developing these sort of, how do i put it, umm..."

"Abilities?" i finish for her, " Kind of like super powers?" Just then she looks at me and

burst out laughing.

"What?"

Yo-you sound like a freaking comic book!" She splutters.

I think about it then start laughing too, for five minutes we were in this state of

laughter. It felt like all the troubles had gone away, if only for a few minutes. Celia back

at the lab, was the only one who looked at the bright side of things. She believed that

we would be free one day and that we eventually wouldn't have to worry about anything

at all. Kind of like extended vacation. Only sometimes all her optimism got tiring. Not

everyone can be happy all the time, she wasn't but most of the time she was. All of us

would sometimes believe too, or we would just say that we were never getting out of

there and to just quit talking about it. We knew that hurt her feelings but we just couldn't

take it anymore. Before they took her away we all got mad at her and weren't speaking

to her. Even when we noticed she was trying to hide tears. Celia wasn't as strong as the

rest of us, pressure got to her, and that was her greatest flaw. We all knew it and she

did too. All she wanted to do was please, make others happy. And we resented her for

that, when we were unhappy we wanted to be left alone, and Celia tried to help.

Sometimes it worked but other times we just got mad and told her that we wanted her to

leave us alone. Thats what happened before she left. Now that i think about it she had

been kind of off for days, Still happy, but it was kind of fake. the last time she felt

genuinely happy was before we got mad at her. Which made us all feel ten times worse

when she was taken away.

**Chapter 5**

" Hey, Fang. You there? At all?"

" What?"

"You just kind of went into this haze, it was kinda creepy." she laughed.

" Oh yeah, sorry umm what were we talking about?"

" Haha, no its fine. We were talking about the abilities and stuff."

" Oh, yeah."

" But how did you know we got abilities?"

" We got them too, about a year ago. They came so fast. It seemed as if every other day

one of us would get a new power. I mean it only makes sense that you would too."

" Yeah thats kind of how it happened with us. But i guess you could say they were kind

of like super powers. And what happened with you? They told we you guys were dead.

Obviously i found out you weren't. But i want the story from you."

"Oh, well Jeb helped us escape we were on the run for a while. Found out Jeb was a

traitor, then he's now supposedly back on our side. Most of the kids have forgiven him

all except for Max. She still hates his guts, and wants nothing to do with him. But after

we were on the run things settled down for a bit, not much though. But it was better than

we were used to. So im assuming that you escaped the house eventually?"

"You know your going to have to elaborate later right?"

"Yeah, i know but I would rather hear your side of the story than talk about all the mayhem in mine."

" Ok fine. Yes we escaped with the help of a Lady there. She brought us into the outside

world gave us money, and sent us off. She also gave us a bank card, so we could

withdraw as much money as needed. But we didn't exactly trust it, so we only used it

occasionally. We found this kind of campout place it was winter so no one was using it,

so we bought some tents and heaters and supplies and survived off of that. then trouble

came so we packed up and left. And now its the Base of the Teen Mutant gathering

place. Which is where your heading right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

" Well lets see, you didn't board the last bus heading west, nor the one to the north.

Were on the East coast, not much space to go that you cant fly to. So i figured you must

be going South. Thats where the place is and why else would you be going in that

direction?"

" Wow, ok."

" Process of elimination. And it helps that you wrote it in your diary." She says grinning.

" Ummm i don't have a diary."

" Don't deny it. And wont tell anyone that Tough Fang has a Dairy." She winks.

" Its a journal anyway." I mutter. " And why and when did you read it?" suddenly furious.

" Well i had to make sure it was you, i mean it has been eight or nine years, and i didn't

know what you looked like now. And i read it a couple days ago. Not a bad writer. And i

didn't read the details or anything, just the basics, what you were trying to do, where you

were going. and only the past couple entrees. Im not like that, if you want to tell me

something, you will. Im not going to snoop around to find out."

I grunt, just to tell her im still mad at her.

" Ok, fine be mad at me, you have good reason. But i had one too. So lets just get over

this and go."

" Wait, go where?"

" To the Bus stop dummy, i swear you've lost all your brains." she says jokingly,

laughing.

" Are you going to come?"

Suddenly she looked upset " Only if you want me to."

Kind of confused i reply " Yeah, i haven't seen you in years. Why wouldn't i want you to

come? And why are you upset?"

" Oh," she says as if she realized she didn't look happy, which she probably did realize. "

Umm i don't know, Can we just go?" She said softly, totally brushing off the other

question, but i wasn't going to push it. We had both been through a lot, and had

answered a lot of questions.

"Yeah." i replied as we walk down the empty street, not a car in sight.

She'd tell me when she felt comfortable with it. I thought, but some where in the

back of my mind a voice whispered what is she hiding? What if she changed from when

you last knew her? But i brushed the thought off just as she had brushed off my

question.

**Ok! Really hope you all liked it! im excited to see what you guys think! This is by far the longest update in he history of Behind Hazel Eyes! I know there are only 4 updates but still, quite an accomplishment for me! :D Also if your into Percy Jackson check out Wisegirl1333, and if your into Harry Potter and Glee check out Mundiegirl39, She's also an awesome friend! And i REALLY Need those Names! Please leave them in the form of a review, i check reviews more often. The Names come up in the next Chapter/ Update Defiantly! Thanks sooooooo much for reading my fan fiction! :D **


	5. Welcome to the Real World

**Thanks for all who reviewed! Its actually the same day that i typed the fourth and fifth chapters, but our school is cancelled tomorrow! YAY! Due to the slight chance of getting a quarter inch of snow. You can tell that our town doesn't get snowed on a lot. Im excited! Also i have a TERRIBLE cold. Have you ever had one that was so horrible that you couldn't go to sleep at night and you have a stuffed up nose thats running too, and the cough. Thats the worst part, my throat is so sore i don't think ill live to see tomorrow. ;) jk, i hope ill live. But i know i said it would be two chapters but i added a lot to this chapter so i only made it one. But i really hope you like the addition! Thanks**

** Yours Truly**

** -Seadiva**

**Previously**

**"Yeah." i replied as we walk down the empty street, not a car in sight. She'd tell me when she felt comfortable with it. I thought, but some where in the back of my mind a voice**

**whispered what is she hiding? What if she changed from when you last knew her? But i brushed the thought off just as she had brushed off my question.**

**Fangs P.O.V.**

We had been walking in silence for a while, but neither of us knew what to say. That

was fine with me, im not much of a talker anyway. But i felt as if i should say something,

we hadn't seen each other in a while so it would make sense for me to talk more than

normal. Finally she spoke.

" So being on the run must have been rough?"

" Yeah, it was, sometimes we didn't know where we were going, or if we would even get

a meal the next day. But max always had a plan."

"Yeah, she was always some form of a leader wasn't she? Even at the school she was

the one who kept us going. The one who said in the end it would all be worth it." A single

tear traced down her cheek. " I missed you guys."

I felt as if I could trust her, I mean i know you guys probably think im crazy. I do too. It's

just that i had known her before. And if your best friend showed up when you thought

they were dead but they weren't would you trust them? I think you would. I mean i know

its a possibility that she could be an itex clone or just have turned sides. But i had a

feeling that if she had, she would have acted by now. Doing whatever her employers

told her to do already. And besides she knows things that only she would know. And i

promise you ONLY Celia would know those things.

And somewhere During my mildly monologue, all hell broke loose.

"FANG!" I hear Celia call, "RUN!" I didn't need any further advice. We needed to

get as far away from here as fast as we could. We ran on for about two blocks, and

thats when i noticed what was pursuing us. It was a sort of half Boar, half chicken.

Which meant, unfortunately for us, it could run AND fly.

"Celia! The only chance we have is to stand our ground!" She nods " It looks pretty new

so it should be easier to fight! You go around back ill distract it in the front!" I have to

shout over its horrible wails, i reach in my pocket to grab my extra knife when i notice

she already has one in her hand, the size of a butchers knife. I must have had a

surprised look on my face cause she turned around rolled her eyes and said smiling

"Oh, please. Im not THAT much of a girl. i know how to defend myself." I shake my head

and hold my hands up as in surrender. She laughs and smiles. But the pigen [ oh yeah

thats what me and Celia decided to name it, more on that later] Wailed once more, and

replaced her smile with stone hard face. "Nice knowing ya Fang" and she leaps into

battle.

**Celia's P.O.V.**

" I hate these stupid creatures" I muttered under my breath. Yes i've had a couple

run ins with these things. Not pretty. Once you hit them in their weak spot, they seemed

to die, then two minutes later they would just get back up again. I learned that the hard

way. Trust me, getting bitten by an oversized mutant, is NOT the way you want to start

your day. Especially If he bits your freaking neck. Then trying to blend in with a crowd of

teenagers with a huge bloody bite on your neck doesn't work either. I swear, some girl

saw it and yelled vampire and ran screaming out. It was pathetic, get your head out of

twilight and wake up. Welcome to the real world of mutants and freaks. But after you

stabbed them under the arm once you needed to stab it under twice again within a

minute, don't ask me how it worked. We fight ask questions later. That reminds me

"Fang! Stab under its arm! Three times at least!" I cut its tail as Fang stabs under its

arm. I duck under an attempted swing and kick it in the side. It turned to me, with the

charging look on its face, I ran as fast as I could but apparently it was a little too fast,

considering I tripped over a crack and fell face first onto the hard cement. The last thing

I remember was turning over seeing Fang leaning over me.

**Sneak peek of next Chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

**Fang'sP.O.V.**

**Celia muttered in her sleep, I could pick up few words. But what I did went something like this " Mhmmmmmm Creeeeeppy... Mon- monster not so so prettty. Fang- Fang pretty... **

**NO! Noi-i wi-will not! Memories important!... No! Lan! Don't die, don't die on me, don't. Baby please don't." She started sobbing and clutching her head as soon as she said Lan. **

**Who was Lan? Itseemed that with Celia all i got were more Questions, and very little answers.**

**P.S. I don't have anything against twilight. :) The only thing that bothers me is that some people [a lot] overly obsess over it.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so late. I've been busy with school work and Piano trying to learn three songs. :/ YIKES! i need them memorized before February, so that might take away time from this story. And Ive had a serious case of writers block, since chapter eight [ i write my stories in my journal before i type them], and im on chapter eleven :/. i wrote this chapter at least two and a half weeks ago, and haven't had the chance to type it until recently. Soo i hope you liked it! Please review! i would love some good ol' constructive criticism ;)! Whether you liked it or hated it, i would love to know! Thanks! ill update as soon as possible!  
**


	6. Troubled Dreams

**Thanks for all who reviewed! I apologize for not updating in well... over a year... But IM BACK! and better than ever! I figured how to upload things with the Mac with a less complicated process! So thank you for being pateint! I have had ALOT going on. But im not going to go into a long list of excuses! And to make it up to you guys I am going to post chapter 7 and 8! Enjoy! Thanks  
**

** Yours Truly**

** -Seadiva**

**Chapter 7**

**Fang'sP.O.V.**

I carried Celia over to a nearby patch of woods, under the shelter of trees. Since we couldn't go up into them with Celia in her current condition. I figured that sleeping under them would have to do. I looked down and noticed that blood matted her hair to her forehead. I cursed and propped her up against a fallen tree. I searched through her back pack for any thing medical related. But it was in vain, for there was nothing but food, a pair of jeans, Her cardinals cap, a brush, a necklace that was a tiny mirror, a swiss army pocket knife, and some other girl stuff that I don't feel comfortable mentioning. Though the swiss army pocket knife was defiantly not girly.

I ripped the end of my T-shirt into a bandage and wrapped it around her head. Satisfied, I sat back and studied our surroundings. We were probably about a half a mile away from the bus stop, there was a neighborhood near by, and a stream. And night was coming on fast. Celia muttered in her sleep, I could only pick up a few words. But what I did went something like this " Mhmmmmmm Creeeeeppy... Mon- monster not so so prettty. Fang- Fang pretty...

NO! No I-I wi-will not! Memories important!... No! Lan! Don't die, don't die on me, don't. Baby please don't." She started sobbing and clutching her head as soon as she said Lan. I tried to wake her but she wouldn't budge.

Who was Lan? It seemed that with Celia all I got were more Questions, and very little answers. I decided I would have to ask her in the morning, her not waking up and all. So I laid down, and fell into troubled dreams.

***Somewhere in Dream Land***

Warm brown eyes stared up into mine. A smile appeared on her face, " I'm so glad to see you. Do you know how much I missed you?"

"You know why I had to leave." I replied, " I didn't have much of a choice." Her eyes flashed with anger, and briefly another emotion that was all too quick to tell what it had been. " You had a choice," Max said, " You didn't have to leave. You didn't have to leave the flock, break all their hearts, break mine." Her voice cracked, she burrowed her face into my shoulder, then all of a sudden, she was kissing me. All there was, was Max and I, the only thing that mattered, the only thing that existed. Everything else was gone, into oblivion, until we were alone. I looked off into the sunset, and smiled, she pulled back, her hands still on my shoulders. But her hair was suddenly a darker brown, her eyes more green, open, and friendly. Freckles dotted across her nose, not dark, but light, from being outside, flying underneath the sun. "Celia," I breathed.

"Yes?" She peered quizzically upward at me. Then turned her head as the last bit of light faded away. " We have to go, you know that right?"

"What?"

" It's time to leave. To move on." She walked facing away from me, but towards the dark and disappeared.

" Wait!" I took off after her, hopelessly lost. No sense of direction. Two girls voices, carried on a soft wind, called out to me. Both familiar, both sounding amused. "Fang," they said, "over here." I turned to their voices and water rushed at me.

***Real World* **

I woke up gasping, rain splattered on my face. I looked over towards Celia, who was sleeping soundly on her pink sweat shirt. Not noticing the rain that fell hard, soaked through her White T-Shirt... I shook my head and got up.

Dawn was approaching, and we needed to leave. I went over to Celia, and shook her slightly. She shot up, her head hit mine. " Ugh." I groaned. And stood up clutching my head.

She sat up and looked around, knife in hand, ready for her attacker, which was accidentally me.

" That really hurt. Maybe you should try head butting erasers and pigens, instead of stabbing." She looked at me as if finally registering I was there, and smiled, relieved.

" Ha-Ha, Very funny. But I think you just gave me another concussion!"

" Are you ok? Can you walk? Cause we need to get going, the next bus comes in an hour or so."

" No rush or anything right?" She winked and went to get up, but stumbled. I rushed forward and caught her. " Er, Thanks."

" Uh, yeah." I replied and helped her stand.

" I can walk, but I don't think I have any balance."

" Ok, well I'll support you then. I guess." I walked her over to a tree for her to be able to hold her balance and gathered our meager belongings.

" I was trying to find a bandage for your head last night-" She reached up and touched her forehead noticing for the first time the bandage was there "so I went through your backpack, to try and find one. I didn't, but I hope you don't mind." She paled, but regained her composure in an instant. I decided I must have imagined it.

" Yeah, thats fine." she said, " What did you use?" I brushed back the end of my jacket and showed her my cut T-shirt.

" Oh my gosh, Fang, you really didn't have to do that. I'll get you a new shirt, I promise."

I shrugged, " It doesn't matter, it's just a T-shirt."

"Well, I still feel bad, and I'm going to buy you another T-shirt." I raised my hands in defeat and slung her backpack over my shoulder.

We started the half-a-mile to the bus stop, pausing briefly along the way to check her bandage. I glanced back at the woods, a small movement catches my attention. A flash of red, and it was gone. I shrugged it off as hallucination from bumping heads with Celia. But suspicion edged my mind.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Did you like the dream? Please give me some constructive criticism! Not just "It sucked..." Like put " It sucked because..." thanks!**


	7. Run Fang Run!

******Ok, so here id the next chapter just like I promised! Have a WONDERFUL New Years! **

**Yours Truly,(an amazing song by the way, by paradise fears look it up :D)  
**

**-Seadiva  
**

**Previously...**

**We started the half-a-mile to the bus stop, pausing briefly along the way to check her bandage. I glanced back at the woods, a small movement catches my attention. A flash of red, and it was gone. I shrugged it off as hallucination from bumping heads with Celia. But suspicion edged my mind.**

**Chapter 8**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

" So, how exactly has your life been? Such a broad, awkward question I know." Celia asked.

" No it's not. Basically, we've been on the run from mad, evil scientists. A lot of drama and injuries. There was even one time when I had to go to the hospital. Ari and I fought, and I got the worst of it. Max had to give me some blood, because regular blood didn't work." Celia gaped at me, " Ari? But, he's only what? Eight?"

"They turned him into an eraser. He died months ago."

"Oh my gosh, I-I just can't even begin to imagine." Celia spluttered. " He was so little. So adorable and innocent."

" Ha, innocent. He nearly killed me, all of us, dozens of times. In the end he became an ally. And he semi-joined the flock. That's why I left the flock, the first time, with Iggy and Gazzy. Max, Nudge, Angel, and Ari all stuck together. He died in Germany, right in front of Max's eyes." I swallowed, I hadn't allowed myself to think about the flock this much since I left. Celia's hand was now covering her mouth in disbelief.

" That's terrible." Her voice shook, tears welled up in her eyes. She shifted her footing and leaned on me more. " It must have been hard."

I nodded, " It was, but, with Max, we got through no matter what. Somehow we were always the ones to get out. To escape. We couldn't have done half of what we did without her"

" Yeah, I admired her, she was always so strong, so poised. She would have sacrificed herself to save anyone of you." Celia said. The tears that had been welling up in her eyes spilled over, she made no move to wipe them away. " I missed you guys so much. I didn't even realize how much until now." She looked up into my eyes and said " Tell me something."

" Sure." I replied. I saw the bus stop looming up ahead.

" You and Max, were you guys going out?" I stopped, for a second and continued on. Celia quickly started talking again." Sorry it's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked. I just-"

I interrupt her, " We were a couple, kind of, until I-" Celia looked up at me with an anxious expression clearly written all over her face. " Until I left the flock."

Celia's mouth dropped. She quickly closed it, and said "You left the flock? Is that why your out here? I thought you were on a mission, I guess you could call it, for Max?"

I shook my head, " No I am officially out of the Flock. Besides, even if I did go back, for whatever reason, I think Max would rip my head off. And I wouldn't even blame her." We had just reached the Bus stop, I walked over to a bench and helped Celia down.

" So what made you think they were better off without you?"

" What made you think that I thought they were better off without me?"

"Well I doubt you would have left for any other reason." Cecilia retorted.

" Oh. I guess that makes sense. Well you see, Angel made a sort of prediction, about the future. Max flipped out and I reasoned with her. Then I started to see what a danger Max and I were to the flock. We didn't see anyone or anything but each other when we were near. It distracted us, disabled us. So I left."

Celia paled, " Wait so Angel made a prediction?" I nodded, " What did she say? Exactly?"

" She said that I would be the first to die, and soon. Why?"

Celia gaped, and did not recover as she normally did. She was in total concentration, trying to figure something out. What? I don't know. Why would I? It's My point of view isn't it?

**Again, constructive criticism!**


	8. New Bird Kid on the Block

** Ok guys! I know i say this every time I update my story but... SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE! School is hectic, so not fun. :/ I had to stay up until 3 am to do a portfolio for Apparel Development, APPAREL DEVELOPMENT! Why would that class take that much work i have no clue. So, I ended up getting 2 hours of sleep that night, because I had to do something else in the morning. But I digress... Again sorry, hope you enjoy the chapter!**  
** Yours Truly,**  
** Seadiva**  
Celia's P.O.V.

How did they both say the same thing? How is that even remotely possible? How could both Hunter and Angel say the

same thing? I couldn't figure it out. I hadn't told Fang about my flock yet. I was afraid of what he would think. There was

no choice, I had to tell him.

Fang's P.O.V.

" Remember that house I was stuck in?" She says, I nod, " Well, after I was in the room for a month or so, the

white-coats threw in more kids, gradually, until there was six of us. We had all been modified. How? We still have no

clue. The youngest, his name is Hunter. He's only seven years old. Yet, he has more abilities than the rest of us. He said

that one of us was going to die, the second oldest actually. He said that nothing lasts forever, they were all grown up,

and that we had to let him go. Or else he would die"

Her voice cracked, gradually built up tears welled over and poured down her face. She laid her head on my shoulder, I

admit, while I am not the fluffiest teddy bear in the toy box, I can give pretty amazing hugs at times. I opened my arms

and she practically dove into them, sobbing.

She continued, " He just disappeared one day, leaving a note, that's all. And that was the very last time I heard from

Dylan." Wait, Dylan?

3rd P.O.V.

"Dylan! Dylan!" Celia shrieks, running as fast and hard as she can, but getting no where. Tears stream down her

ocean roars beside her, never ending piles of sand surround her.

"Dylan!"

" Celia, he's never coming back. You need to forget him. Move on. Finish what you started." He said, the little boy,

standing beside her with a look of defiance in his eyes.

" Hunter, why? Why did you say that? Why did you make him go away?" Tears poured from Celia's eyes. A never

ending river of sorrow.

" Remember what I told you. You have to do it. Do you want us to live?"

Celia splutters " Of course I do hunter, but is this the only way? It's not fair to him, nor I."

" It's the only chance we have, don't mess it up." Hunter's sandy hair whips across his face, falling into his cloudy

green eyes. A gust of sand appears, and whips him away.

She sits down in the sand picks up a near by stick, and watches as Dylan disappears into the sunset. " We'll find a

way, I promise." She traces a heart into the sand. A wave comes and wipes it away. A hand appears over her shoulder.

" It's ok," Fang says " You need to wake up now, It's time to go."

Fang's P.O.V.

" Celia! Shhhh, it's ok now. You need to wake up. It's time to go." A few moments ago Celia had started to sob in her

sleep. I didn't hear her at first, I was listening to her Pink Ipod shuffle she had lent me minutes before she fell asleep,on

my shoulder. My whole Left shoulder was soaked through from where her head had been. When I realized that I tried to

wake her up.

I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. " Celia, it's ok. You need to wake up. It's time to go." We had

been on the bus all night. We just dropped off the stop before ours. We were almost the camp, where Dylan had

LIVED.

After she had said Dylan, I tried to put the pieces together, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. None of it

made sense until she told me the rest of her story.

Celia's P.O.V. Recalling 8 Years earlier...

White. Thats all I could see. White walls, ceilings and floors. Every single thing in that house was white. Even the Bars

and gates surrounding it that kept us in. Where was everyone? Fang? Max? Iggy, Nudge, or little Gazzy? I let out a

wimper, was this were you went when you died? Thats impossible, i'm only seven. Why would they kill a seven year old?

Surely even the white coats couldn't be that cruel. I mean, they were human, even if they didn't act like it at times. A

wave of exhaustion washed over me. I sighed and sank back into unconsciousness.

One week Later...

I stepped out of the room that I had holed my self up in for the past week into the harsh light of the kitchen. There

lying on the tile floor was a boy, around my age. I hesitated, but continued forward cautiously. What if this was a trap?

Just in case I went to one of the drawers near the sink, and grabbed the sharpest knife in the drawer ( Dont ask me why

they would let a seven year old handle a knife, their just idiots). I wasn't taking any chances. I tiptoed over, but jumped

back in surprise as he groaned and turned over. Where he had previously been laying was a pool of blood. I rushed over,

it didn't matter if he was dangerous anymore. It just took one look at the blood for my need to help people kicked in. If I

didn't help him its not like I could call 9-1-1, if I didn't help him he would die. I have never regretted that decision.

I tear off his jacket "Don't look." he groans.

" Well if I don't look and try to help you then who is?" I reply.

" That's not it."

" Then what is it?" I didn't have to wait much longer to find out. As soon as I ripped off his blood matted shirt I saw

them, his wings.

"Well it looks as if we have a new bird kid on the block." I whispered.

**Constructive criticism?**


	9. Home

**So, to make it up to you guys for being absent for awhile, ok, a reallly long period of time, I decide to update twice in one week! so here goes nothin.**

**Sincerly, Seadiva  
**

Previously...

I tore off his jacket "Don't look." he groans." Well if I don't look and try to help you then who is?" I reply.

" That's not it."

" Then what is it?" I didn't have to wait much longer to find out. As soon as I ripped off his blood matted shirt I saw

them, something no normal human being has, his wings.

"Well it looks as if we have a new bird kid on the block." I whispered.

Celia's P.O.V. Recalling 8 years earlier...

The source the blood had been coming from was this long deep cut in the shape of a C around his left wing. " It's

going to leave a nasty scar, but you'll live."

" Why aren't you freaking out over my-"

" Wings?" I finish for him, "Cause I have them too." I tie off the gauze and examine my work. Not bad, I think.

" Wait, you have them too?" he asks. I nod. " Yeah"

" So there are two of us?"

" No there are... seven of us, including you."

" What? All my life I thought I was the only one."

" Nope there are 6 more, just like you."

" Wait a minute," he says, suddenly all suspicious, " if there are more of us, then where are they? I don't see them."

" They are still at the school, at least I think so."

" Pardon me? The school?"

" Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know what that is would you? Its just this facility we, well I used to live there, but they do

live there. Before I showed up here last week. Where are you from?"

" Thats a really good question but I honestly don't know. I can only recall fragments, none of which make sense."

" Hmmmm, well that's weird. But anyway, I'm Celia." I said flashing a smile.

" Dylan." He said reaching out his hand. I shook it then asked " That's a really cool name, did you name yourself?"

" I," He frowns, " I don't know."

Fang's P.O.V. Current

So basically, Celia got thrown into this big white mansion, Dylan showed up, and things ended up like Max and I,

after they had escaped of course. They were in danger, Dylan left leaving only a note. Exactly like me. It was like an

alternate universe, except not really.

According to Celia there were four others. Irina, who is also our age. Felix who is 12, Zoe who is 9, and Hunter who is 7.

So I guess Celia was a softer version of Max, and I-ugh-was Dylan.

I guess what Celia was going through was kind of like what Max might be like right now. But then again, Celia was a

lot less, well, tough as Max is. But I feel ten times more of a jerk than I did before. Great. Though the thought of Max

crying in front of anybody was pretty much unbelievable. Except for a number of certain circumstances. Celia's already

cried and talked in her sleep in front of me, and yes crying in her sleep does count as crying in front of me.

But then again, Dylan and Celia weren't going out, right? At least she didn't say anything about it.

I turned and looked at Celia, gazing out the window in deep thought. What she was thinking about, I guess i'll never

know. Seeing as we lurched to a stop just as I got up the nerve to ask her.

" Ok," she sighed " this is our stop. Lets go." We are the only people getting off a this stop. And I soon see why.

" Celia, hate to break it to you, but we are in the middle of nowhere."

" What you think we would live in the middle of some populated city? No thank you. The clearing is about a 20

minute walk from here. Unfortunately we can't fly. Too many passerby's on the highway the bus is heading towards

now. So follow me." She takes off heading into the woods.

19 minutes later...

" So," I ask " are there alot of people at this so called camp?"

" Kinda, it depends on what amount of people you call alot"

" More than the normal 6"

" Well from your "more than the normal 6" scale, yes. There are alot more people than that. That number more

than quadrupled." She laughed. " More than the normal six, wow, your in for a real culture shock here. Hopefully you

won't pass out. I guess you won't have to wait long to see, cause we're here."

" Hate to break it to you, but we are in the middle of nowhere. Just where is the big clearing?" We were in the most

green area of the forrest yet. Trees surrounded us. I felt like I was in twilight, you know, the " WHAT ARE YOU! SAY

IT!" part ( nudge made me watch it). The only thing not green was this boulder in front of more rock.

" Well if you would just wait a minute..." She stepped forward and reached out her arms and pushed the boulder

away (don't worry, it was a small boulder). She walked farther into the cave, so I followed. After about a minute a

bright light blinded me.

" We're here. I'm home." She smiled " Home, finally."

**Review? Please Please Pretty Please With A CHERRY on top! Who can resist a cherry? ;)**


	10. The newbie

**Ok! So, I am updating again! This is pretty good considering most of the time it takes a year or 6 monthes to update... but I promise to never leave you guys hanging for that long again! Ok, I also have some things to clear up, If you haven't read this story before I would advise you to continue reading at this time, If you have and you are starting to read this story at this chapter I have something important I need to kind of make sure is clear because I edited those last two chapters to make sure things were clear. Fang doesn't know anything about Celia and her love interest (I'm pretty sure you guys know who that is.) He may suspect something, but he hasn't worked up enough courage to ask her about it. Ok, so now here is the chapter!**

_Previously..._

_"Just where is the big clearing?" We were in the most green area of the forrest yet. Trees surrounded us. I felt like I _

_was in twilight, you know, the " WHAT ARE YOU! SAY IT!" part ( nudge made me watch it). The only thing not green _

_was this boulder in front of more rock._

_" Well if you would just wait a minute..." She stepped forward and reached out her arms and pushed the boulder _

_away (don't worry, it was a small boulder). She walked farther into the cave, so I followed. After about a minute a _

_bright light blinded me._

_" We're here. I'm home." She smiled " Home, finally"_

Fang's P.O.V.

Celia took one step forward then another, faster and faster until I was practically running to keep up with her. For

the first time since I was reunited with Celia, she looked genuinely happy and at peace. Like she could finally relax,

forget about her past and move on with her life, but we all know it's not that simple.

Looking around, I realized dozens of kids had stopped in their tracks to stare at us, well I guess just me. They all

knew Celia, but I was the newbie. They looked at me cautiously, wondering what I might do next.

Celia slowed down until I was walking beside her. A grin was slapped along her face. Her hazel eyes shinning

brightly in the warm sun, a twinkle in them I had never seen before.

She looked up at me " This is my home." she said, not able to contain her excitement. " There are a total of eighty

two kids here," My eyes widened, defiantly more people than I was used to.

She must have saw the worried expression I was trying, but failing, to conceal.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll fit in fine, they'll love you."

"Yeah, defiantly." I scoffed. " Thats why their glaring at me?"

"We just haven't gotten anyone new in a while, and the last person we got, um never mind."

Before I could question her about the "last person", a shrill shriek pierces the air.

A girl about our age with flaming red hair was running towards us with a smile plastered on her face. She ran up to

Celia and started jumping up and down, and gives her a hug.

"I missed you so much!" She practically screamed, all while still jumping. She shifted her gaze to me ad stood still,

her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my gawd!" she gasps, "You didn't tell me he was that hawt! No wonder you went to look for him." She starts to

wiggle her eyebrows up and down. I don't know who was stammering and blushing more, me or Celia?

" You must be Irina, i'm Fang" I held out my hand.

"Oooooh, he's polite too!" shaking my hand. She murmurs something to Celia that makes Celia blush even more

and walks off winking at me.

We stand there awkwardly for a moment until I say " Well, I think she and Iggy would be a perfect match." She

laughs and shows me the rest of the camp.

**IMPORTANT  
**

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are what keep me going****! Part of the reason I stopped updating for a while is because people aren't reviewing! SO IM BEGGING YOU! I literally put up two chapters a couple of weeks ago and got one review. Seriously, 1. Not that I don't appreciate that one review, but two would be nice... But tell you what, If I get 10 reviews on this chapter before my next update, then I will tell you two embarrassing awkward stories that happened to me (they involve guys which makes them sooo much more awkward!) on the next update. PLUS If you read and review I will read and Review your story! (as long as I have read the book your story is based on) But Only on the Chapter before the next update! So PLEASE REVIEW!~Seadiva  
**


	11. Lessons in Composure

**So, here is another chapter. Honestly people, I am DESPERATE for reviews. The only thing keeping me going right now is my best friend who has read my future chapters (yes I write ahead). So please review guys, or else the next Chapter I write, well, it could very possibly be my last.  
**

**~Seadiva  
**

**Previously...**

" You must be Irina, i'm Fang" I held out my hand.

"Oooooh, he's polite too!" shaking my hand. She murmurs something to Celia that makes her blush even more and walks off winking at me.

We stand there awkwardly for a moment until I say " Well, I think she and Iggy would be a perfect match." She laughs and shows me the rest of the camp.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

As I was being given the "grand tour" by Celia, she told me the statistics. There were three kids whose butts glowed (failed attempt at 98% human, 2% firefly), one girl had cat eyes and claws, another had huge eyes, and when I asked what animal she was mixed with, I got an answer immediately when her tongue shot out and captured a wandering fly.

There was a group of five little boys and one girl who looked like their sister, chasing one another. At a glance they almost looked like normal kids at school playing tag, but a closer look told me they all had fluffy dog tails. Another thirty six of the kids happened to be the same ones the flock and I had rescued previously, years ago.

There was this one awesome dude who, if you made him slightly embarrassed or self conscious, he would seem to disappear, only he was just blending in with his surroundings, like a chameleon. There was another group of kids at the lake, ten of them, all guys, had leathery looking skin and flippers for feet, 7 more of them, all girls, had fluffy white hair and black eyes. They looked so innocent and huggable, even for me. Celia informed me that the girls were all part harp seal, and the others were all part dolphin. She told me how hard it was to get them to the camp because of their need for water, and the guy's flippers.

The campers had even managed to rescue a quite a few normal kids, who were going to be tested on. They were all kidnapped from an orphanage, there were nine of them. The rest of them were bird kids, eight to be precise.

One of them was named Blue, he was fourteen, one of the oldest in the camp. Curious me has to ask " Why did you name yourself Blue?"

" Because of my eyes, duh..." He replied, matter of factly.

" Uh, hate to break it to ya kid, but your eyes are brown." I said.

He looked at me as if I should have been in a mental hospital and said " Thats the point!"

Celia just stood there awkwardly for a moment then said " Ok.. moving on then..."

" What's up with him? I whisper.

"I have no idea" Celia mummers back.

**Celia's P.O.V.**

We keep on walking and get to the center of the camp. Kids were folding the dry laundry and washing dishes. " So, continuing on," I say " that is the kitchen where all of our gourmet meals are prepared!" I was, of course being sarcastic, when you had kids, all under fifteen preparing your meal, it didn't always taste right.

I point to a cluster of small shacks far away from the tents. " those are the bathrooms, and the tents are obviously over there." I point to the cluster of tents not even ten feet away from us.

" Really? I would never have guessed." Fang snorted.

" HA-HA. Think your so funny?" I pick up a stray towel from the clean laundry pile and press it to his chest, "Have an amazing time washing dishes tonight, you can take my spot. I have stuff to do anyway." I look up to see one of his eyebrows raised in a typical Fang expression and notice I was still pressed up against him. I swallow and pull back, struggling to regain my composure.

"Um, I have some uh, stuff I have to take care of, um yeah. That orange tent over there is yours, it's... it was... his, But it's only temporary. I'll get you a new one the next time I go to the World Of Wally." I point to the orange tent, sitting beside my red and black one. " Dinner starts at six, don't be late or else we'll make you sweep too." I winked and walked to the huge purple tent that sat at the edge of the clearing.

Fang's P.O.V.

I watched Celia walk off then turned around to face a new face ( haha, face a new face).She was slightly built with dark auburn curly hair with long choppy bangs. Her eyes dark, and her lips blood red. She looked to be around fourteen years old.

"Fang right?" She asked.

I nodded, and tried to speak, but she continued on.

" I'm Little Red, Red for short. I hear you have some experience fighting? Your going to teach us how to fight right? Start with Blue and I, we're fast learners. Promise me?" A sudden look of urgency passed through her eyes, she sounded extremely desperate.

"Yeah, sure..." I say, I slip past her and made my way to "my" tent before anyone could stop me again

**Reveiw? GOOD OR BAD. I will take either.**


	12. You can be Famous for Hugs?

**Hey guys! It hasn't been too terribly long since I have updated, but it has been more than a week so I apologize, I was in the capitol for a mission trip with mission serve. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and pleas review! And if anything bothers you about the story, stuff that I need to change please PM me. I am not good with grammar, so I am grateful for corrections. Or if there is something really wrong with the plot line of the story let me know. Thanks! Yours Truly, Seadiva**

Celia's P.O.V.

I make my way over to Irina's bright purple tent. It felt like I had never left, everything was exactly how I left it

three months ago. I spent that last month looking for Fang, if I hadn't found him when I did, I think I would have

given up.

I turn around and take one last glance at Fang. He was talking to Red, strange, Red normally only talks to other

people if she has to. She mostly only talks to Blue.

Red and Blue showed up together at the camp right before it all started, right before he left. They were very quiet

at first, I tried to talk to them, Blue would talk to me some, but Red only glared at me. I could tell she was not

happy about being here.

I walked out to the woods one day and overheard her talking to Blue. I couldn't make out anything, only that Red

sounded urgent. Then I stepped on a twig and they stopped talking all together.

Why would Red be talking to Fang? It's not like she would go up and introduce herself. She would only talk to him

if it was important. So what was so important that she stepped out of her comfort zone and talked to someone

besides Blue? Unless...

"Irina!" I mummer, " Of course."

I had just reached her tent, I was about to ring the bell she had put on the top of it when a little girl rushed out of

the tent. It was BLANK, one of the girls that was part Harp seal. Lilly was the shyest of them all, most of them

were quite flirtatious with the Dolphin guys, but not Lilly.

"Is Irina in there?" I ask

She nods and scurries away. I open up the flap on tent and am once again attacked with a hug. I laugh and say "

Irina, your chok-gasp-ing-gasp-me!"

" You would think you would be used to it by now silly! Those hugs are what im famous for!" She winks and clears

a place for me to sit. We sit for a minute in silence until I finally work up the nerve to say something about Red.

" You know, it was weird, guess who I saw talking to Fang after I left him today?"

"hmmm, who?" She raise her eyebrows.

" Red, she seemed urgent." Irina choked on her tea, " I wonder who even told her who Fang was and why he was

here in the first place." Irina flushed and look away.

"Do you know anything about this Irina?" I ask, of course she does, who else knows that Fang has previous fighting

experience? I think that's the only reason Red and Blue came to the camp, they couldn't survive on their own and

wanted some fighting tips.

" I-uh might have mentioned it? Ha-ha?" Irina said.

" Thats what I thought..." I said. A look of hurt and guilt passed over Irina's face. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad please!

It just slipped out I guess."

I frowned, " I'm not mad, I just needed to know where they had heard that about Fang." I stood up, " Just please

don't say anything to anyone else ok? Red and Blue won't because they keep to themselves, but the others are a

lot more gossipy, ok?"

" I won't say anything to anyone else, I promise." Irina nodded, "But wait! We didn't get a chance to catch up!"

I sigh "Maybe later, I'm not in the mood anymore."

" Are you sure?" Irina says, concerned. I nod, "Ok then, but if you wont talk now you HAVE to come talk to after

dinner, ok?" she grins.

There was no arguing with Irina, so I said yes and left.

Throughout the rest of the day, I walked around catching up, and helping out wherever I was needed. Many came

up to me, and asked about my "adventure" they called it. I shrugged it off. It WAS an adventure, but not one I

wanted to talk about...Until I found Fang of course.

A wave of happiness flowed through me, and brought a smile to my face. I was still trying to comprehend these

past few days. It was all kind of confusing, but I felt like things would play out eventually. I just had to go with the

flow and see what happened.

I was glad to be back, but it was different now. Things weren't going to just fall back into place. Especially after-no

I can't think about that, if I think about it... well, lets not even think about what would happen if It thought about

it.

I started to believe that life might actually go back to normal, whatever that was. But honestly, I should have

known better...

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review... I need feedback! Thanks -Seadiva**


	13. The Silent Type

**Ok guys, updating again! Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE let me know what you think! The next couple chapters are my favorite so far and I am really excited to post them! So the more you guys let me know what you think, the faster I'll post! :D - Yours Truly, Seadiva**

Fang's P.O.V.

Honestly, my confrontation with Red was well, a little unsettling. How did kids here already know I had experience

fighting. Celia wouldn't have told the whole camp that, right?

I started to dread dinner. What if people came up and asked me questions, what would I say? I hardly talk at all

already, (I'm more of the silent type) and how would I react when bombarded with questions about fighting and

where I came from, eventually leading up to...Max. I gulped, and shook my head. I can't think about this right

now.

Even though I was only walking to "my" tent I could feel everyone staring at me the whole way there. When I

finally got into the tent I breathed a sigh of relief. Who knew how stressful walking a couple of yards could be?

The inside the tent was as equally orange as the outside. It was, maybe three times the size of Harry Potter's

cupboard under the stairs and at least 8 feet tall in height. Being over 6 feet tall, it was the perfect size.

There was a tarp on the ground that acted as a floor, and a green bean bag sitting in the corner next to a trunk of

some sort. And on the far side of the tent was an air mattress and a sleeping bag. At least we wouldn't have to

sleep on the ground tonight.

Except for those few pieces of furniture (would you even consider that furniture?) the tent was empty. Figuring it

might be a while before Celia got the chance to go to Wally-World, I decided to empty my backpack.

I took out all my supplies, my flash light, skinny jeans, granola bars, wind breaker, you know, the standard bird kid

survival tools, and started to put them in the trunk. I figured it would be awhile before Celia went to get my tent,

not that I was even sure I was staying. I mean, I know Celia, and she is my friend, but I don't know the rest of

these people, and i don't know if I can handle this many. Well, i guess i'll find out at dinner tonight.

But, the point is, this will probably be temporary. But I had nothing better to do, so I decided to unpack. I opened

the trunk, and stared inside for a few seconds. There was still clothes in the trunk. They were Dylan's I guess.

I took out a T-shirt and put it on. I figured Dylan wouldn't mind since he had Max all to himself now. Plus I couldn't

wear half a T-shirt all day.

I sat down again and looked through the rest of the contents inside the trunk. Most of it was clothes, but there

were random things in the bottom of the trunk, such as an old walk man and a couple of country C.D.s (not my

taste), a sketch pad, colored pencils, and some polaroid pictures and the camera they came from.

I picked up some of the pictures and looked at them. They were of Celia, Celia and Dylan, Irina and a couple other

kids popped into them, and more of Celia.

There was one where Celia was laughing, she was laughing so hard her eyes were tearing up. Dylan was beside her

with his arm around her, staring at her, not laughing exactly, but looking amused, and even adoring.

What was this? Was there something going on between Celia and Dylan? Did Celia and Dylan go out before he

came to join Max's flock?

All of a sudden a pang of jealously went through me, when I realized what had happened, I shook my head. Why

was I jealous? I didn't like Celia like that, did I? I loved Max, there is no way I could get over her that quickly, if

ever even.

I dropped the pictures back in the trunk and walked outside. Before I knew it I was

unfurling my wings as I took off into the air.

**Reviews anyone? :)**


	14. A Peaceful Silence

**Ok, hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, not that long only a couple of weeks but still. Anyone watched the olympics yet? I love gymnastics and swimming, they are my favorite to watch. Well, I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am REALLY proud of this one! This chapter and the next one and the 21st are my favorite that I have written so far! (I've only written to 21, I just like to be ahead a little). But I hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW after reading! Especially on this one, and I am really proud of it so I would REALLY like feed back please! Ok thanks! -Seadiva**

Celia's P.O.V.

"Fang? You there?" I called out. It was almost dinner time and I wanted to make sure Fang knew where to go. I hadn't seen him since this afternoon, so I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about Red and Blue yet. I hoped that they hadn't said anything to upset him.

"Fang?" I call out again and sighed. I slowly push aside the flap that acted as the door of the tent and peek inside.

Nothing, no Fang. I sighed again and was about to go look for him elsewhere when I noticed something. Dylan's trunk was open. I curse under my breath and go look in the trunk. On the top is the Polaroid camera we bought at a nearby goodwill, and beside it are pictures. The pictures are of me, Dylan, and the rest of the crew. My second family.

I pick up the one at the top of the pile. It's of me and Dylan, when we made our first "home" here. Before the others came. I was fourteen and Dylan was fifteen.

I had seen all the other pictures in the pile but not this one, Dylan's staring at me with an amused expression on his face. He's got his arm around me. I was caught in the moment, laughing so hard my eyes were watering, just like every time I laughed too hard.

All of a sudden a tear lands on the picture, I quickly put it in my pocket and wipe my eyes before walking out of the tent.

I have to find Fang, I need to explain to him. What would I say? I kind of left that whole Dylan and I thing out of the picture on purpose. I didn't want to bombard him with too many things in one day, besides it didn't matter anyway. There was no chance we would ever be together anyway.

Focus, I told myself, you need to stop living in the past. I shook my head and ran to the "kitchen" to see if anyone had seen Fang.

When I got there I asked but everyone just shook their heads, I went to every place around camp I could think of, but there was no luck. I finally went back to check his tent one more time, I noticed that his stuff was still there, so at least he wasn't gone for good, but I still needed to go look for him.

The next thing you know, I'm in the air flying.

We normally try not to fly too much around here because of the nearby highway, but this was a special circumstance. Besides, it was already starting to get dark, I probably just looked like a big bird flying against the setting sun.

I fly for what seems like hours until finally I see him. He is sitting on a rock next to a pond far below. He is tossing pebbles and watching them skip across the water. I sigh, and go land nearby. I pick up a rock and toss it at the water too and watch it skip across much farther than Fang's got.

"Nice throw." He says, not even bothering to turn and look at me.

" Well I've had a lot of practice. I used to come here almost everyday."

" Did you come with Dylan?" he asked, sounding surprisingly bitter. I climb up on the rock and sit next to him.

" No, I mostly came here alone, to think."

" About what?"

"The usual" I say.

"And that is?" He turns and glances at me quickly then looks away, but not before I see the hurt in his eyes.

" Why everything happened, why it happened to me. It was my own little pity party." I joked, but he just sat there and threw another rock. " The question is, why are _you_ here?"

" To think." He says.

"About what?" I ask. He doesn't say anything for a moment then says " I saw the picture."

" Which one?"

" The one of you and Dylan, the one that your laughing in."

"And?"

" And you were a couple? Why didn't you tell me?"

I sigh, "It's complicated, and a really long story."

He leans back and puts his hands behind his head and says, "I've got all night." I lay back too and stare up at the now dark night while I tell the rest of the story.

" Ok, so we were really good friends, best friends even. But then we got older, and best friends turned into boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, one day he packed up and left, without leaving a note or a reason. The only way I even knew he was gone for good was because of Blue. While I was running around the camp trying to find him, Blue stopped me and said ' There's no use, he's gone.'. Confused, I of course asked him what he meant, then he told me ' I saw Dylan as he was leaving last night, he told me not to say anything until you guys noticed he was gone. He left, Celia. He's gone, and he is never coming back.' And that was it, suddenly there was no Dylan, there was no Dylan and I, because he was gone, and he was never coming back. I didn't even know He was alive until I found out that you, Max, and the others got out. When I heard where you were I was about to come find you guys until I heard that Dylan was with you too. I couldn't face him, he left for a reason, and he didn't even bother giving me a goodbye, or at least not a clear one. But the point is, I didn't know how he would respond, as long as he was alive and well, I was ok, even if it meant never seeing him again. I guess you could say it's kind of tragic huh?"

I had been gazing out into the night sky for so long, I didn't even notice Fang was looking at me until I glanced over to see if he was still there. He was staring at me with an expression I couldn't identify on his face.

"What?" I ask, as he shakes he head slightly.

"Nothing," he says. " I'm sorry, Celia, about Dylan, and about the way I reacted."

"Don't be," I shrug "you didn't do anything wrong. I should have told you, but I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it. I should have known better."

There was a long silence that followed, but not an awkward silence, One where we were just contempt with laying there, side by side watching the night sky. Finally, I decide to break it.

" So, since we are telling stories and what not, you wanna tell me about you and Max?" Fang paled a little and tensed up , so I quickly tried to change the subject. " Or we can just look at the stars, yeah lets just do that." He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

Just laying here and gazing at the stars made me think of the time when things didn't look so bad. When things started to look good even. It made me think about the one and only time someone joined me here on this very rock. I closed my eyes and remembered.

**What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! Also tell me your favorite Olympic event and why! I want to start watching more than just swimming and gymnastics. Also tell me how you like the story and if there is anything that is confusing or that doesn't make sense. If I get up to 25 reviews I'll immediately update! If not I'll update in a week or so. THANK YOU FOR READING! I love you guys! -Seadiva (You know whats funny? I'm not even a big fan of the ocean, and my name is SEAdiva, and I live at the beach... oh well, I picked that name in 3rd grade on webkinz and it's stuck with me ever since :D)**


	15. Memories

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I am really proud of it. And to answer some questions im not sure I've answered yet, Max will be in the story in person, and yes Fleur, love is in the air...maybe ;) -Seadiva**

Celia's P.O.V. Recalling 10 months earlier

I closed my eyes and breathed, in and out, in and out. This was my way of winding down, this place was so calm, the

exact opposite of camp where you couldn't move so much as an inch and someone would be there. I loved the kids, but

it got to be too much sometimes, then I would come out here and just think.

I would think about anything really, about how beautiful the sky was, how good it felt to fly as fast as I could for as long

as I could, I would think about Dylan, everything and anything. I would think about happy things, and sad things, little

things and big things. Or sometimes I wouldn't think at all, I would just lay there and breathe. In and out, in and out. In

a kind of a rhythm, compatible to my heart beat.

As soon as I sat up and opened my eyes to look at the stars, I heard a voice behind me.

"So, is this where you are always disappearing to?" I tensed up, ready to fly away as quickly as I could, until I looked

behind me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Dylan, it's just you. I thought you were someone else.". I turn back and face the water

as he sits down beside me.

"Now, who else could I be?" he asked, smiling. " Not a secret boyfriend I hope."

" No one, and of course not! Who could ever complete with you." I say laughing and nudge him playfully. I put on my

most serious face. "But in all honestly, I plan on leaving you for Blue." He stared into my eyes, trying to maintain a

straight face, but it wasn't long before we were cracking up. Soon we were laying on our backs and out of breath.

I turn to look at him, his eyes are bright and full of life, but there's a sadness in them too, like something bad was about

to happen. He noticed me staring at him and smiled that crazy lopsided smile that I loved so much. His sandy hair fell

into his eyes, he brushed it back casually and looked back at the sky.

"I see why you come out here so often, it's pretty out here, and quiet. Though, I think if you listen hard enough you can

just make out Felix and Zoe arguing over something pointless."

I laugh and reply " Or Irina freaking out over the latest celebrity gossip." We both laugh and stare into the sky once

again.

It was so mesmerizing. Out here, you can see so many stars, with no cities around, there was not as much pollution in

the air, so the night was clearer and so were the stars. I think this is the most beautiful thing in the universe. I loved

being able to look into the sky and think "There is so much more out there. Hundreds of more galaxies and stars waiting

to be discovered." I could stare at the sky for hours. Which is what I do pretty much every time I come out here.

I feel Dylan looking at me and I smile and turn my head to face him. "What?" I ask.

He shakes his head and says " I am so lucky to have you."

"Oh, stop it." I say, laughing.

"I'm serious" He says. " Thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"So, like, when I saved you?"

"Uh, huh." He nods.

"And when I stepped on your foot last week?"

He laughs "That too."

I smile "Ok then, Your very welcome."

All was quiet until I heard "I love you." at first, I thought I heard wrong, until I looked over and saw his expression.

" I love you, you know that right?" he said. I knew that, but he had never actually said it out loud until now, so I nodded.

"I love you too." Dylan leans over and kisses me, light as a feather. Sweet, tender, slow, meaningful kisses. The best

kind.

After a while, I lay back down and looked at the stars. I was exhausted from my hectic day, I knew I wasn't going to

make it back to camp.

"Goodnight" I sighed.

"Goodbye Celia, I love you" Dylan whispers in my ear.

This place is like my sanctuary, somewhere I felt safe and warm. Though I wasn't used to having someone to share it

with, having Dylan here just felt _right_ somehow. I can't explain it, it just felt like we belonged here, lying side by side,

close but not touching. But there was some little thing missing.

All of a sudden, I felt dylan slide his hand into mine, and everything felt perfect.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I am personally really proud of this chapter, so I hope you guys feel as though it was worth reading Thanks! Review?-Seadiva**


	16. Should I stay? Or should I go?

**Another Update! I think this is a record for me, I have just been writing alot lately and the more I write the more I can post. Also, you guys are in for some major shockers in this chapter and the next few! And I;m realllllllly excited to hear what you guys think, so after reading PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know if I am doing an ok job if you guys don't review! So here it is! -Seadiva**  
**P.S. Is the R.I.P. on the Front cover of the newest and Last (:C) Maximum Ride book depressing or what?**

Fang's P.O.V.

I turned my head and looked at Celia. She was lying there quietly, with her eyes closed. She had kind of a half smile on her face, as if she was thinking of a good memory.  
I felt bad about the way I had reacted, but she knew that Max and I were sort of together, so why wouldn't she tell me? But then again I didn't want to talk about Max with her so, I guess we were even? I don't know, I was just thinking, my thoughts kept on coming back in a full circle. I just couldn't wrap my head around everything.  
I picked up another rock and skipped it across the water. What was I going to do? Was I going to stay here, with Celia and her flock? Or should I leave and try to find a home somewhere else? I looked off into the night sky wishing I could just fly off and go back to the Flock, to Max and Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, even Total.  
I sighed, but it wasn't possible. I couldn't just leave like that, then just waltz back like nothing had happened. Besides, I was forgetting the real reason I left, the danger involved if I had stayed. If I went back, I would be selfish.  
I could stay and make a new life here, I could help train some of these kids, help them get out into the real world. Maybe they could even help Max save the world, or do whatever she was supposed to do.  
I picked up another rock and tossed it, but it was an epic fail considering it just made a big splash that shook Celia from her thoughts. She sat up and looked around, then she saw me and relaxed and smiled, but sort of in a sad way. She still looked dazed, like she hadn't registered that she was actually here.  
She shook her head as if to wake herself up. She started to blush.  
"Sorry," she said, "I think I fell asleep on you."  
I just shrugged and went back to skipping rocks.  
"Do you want to go back? I think we missed dinner, but I bet everyone will still be there at the fire. We could introduce you to everyone and-"  
I cut her off and said "Do you think there is room for one more at your camp? I think I'd like to stay."  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Really." I said. She threw her arms around me and said "thank you for staying."  
I shrugged like it was no big deal and hoped off the rock. I held out my hand to her, and she took it and got off too.  
"Ready to go back?" Celia asked.  
" Yeah I'm ready." I replied.  
Celia took a running start and unfurled her wings, graciously ascending into the sky. I followed suit, and then we were flying side by side.  
In no time at all we had reached the camp, you could see the campfire burning bright from the sky, although it would be invisible to anyone on the highway.  
We slowed down and landed, walking the rest of the way towards the fire. Celia had been right, we had missed dinner but everyone was still sitting around the campfire. One guy had out a guitar and was strumming the chords to various camp songs. It almost made me laugh, it was like the sleep away camp we could never go to when we were younger. One because we were trapped in cages, and two because we had wings.  
I spot Irina waving at us vigorously, and I half wave back.  
"There you guys are! We thought you ran off Celia!" Irina shouts.  
Celia laughed, "Not quite." She said, and she starts walking toward Irina. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there for a second before Celia waved me over.  
"Irina doesn't bite." She laughs and tugs on my arm, "Let's introduce you to everybody."  
My eyes widened. "Oh, come on, not afraid of a bunch of mutants are you?" She jokes and raises one eyebrow. "Your going to have to introduce yourself to everyone sooner or later." I swallow and nod, then follow her.  
"Where were you?" Irina whispers to Celia.  
"I'll tell you later." She says, Irina nods, and Celia steps up on a log near the campfire.  
"Okay everyone!" Celia shouts, everyone quiets at the sound of her voice.  
"Well, for those of you who don't or I guess didn't know, I am back." She smiled and cheers went up. " I also brought someone with me." She motions me over and I go, trying to ignore all the stares I was getting.  
"Everyone, this is Fang. He is my old friend and he will be staying with us for awhile."  
"Whats up." I say, and do my signature half wave.  
"I hope that you guys will make him feel welcome, and I guess thats all I have to say. So carry on." She grins again and steps down from the log she had been standing on.  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" She asks still smiling. I shake my head, and she rolls her eyes at me. "Well it had to be done sooner or later."  
All of a sudden, a voice behind me booms out.  
"Celia! My girl!" Her eyes widen and she starts to grin.  
"Brian!" She shouts. Next thing you know he is sweeping her up into his arms. They are both laughing and smiling as though they hadn't seen each other in years and had finally been reunited with each other.  
Brian is taller than me (I'm over six feet tall), and is built like a football player. He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He also has these perfectly straight and white teeth. Which is pretty impressive considering that all of us had been in cages for the first half of our lives and in hiding the other half. (Not really given the opportunity to go the the dentist and stuff if you get my drift) But, I guess Nudge would call him a stud or whatever.  
"I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" asks Celia, obviously delighted to see him.  
"Pretty good, better now that your here." Brian says, smirking slightly.  
"Oh, stop it." Celia rolls her eyes, and playfully nudges him.  
"So, who have we got here?" Brian asks.  
"This is Fang" Celia says.  
"Whats up." I say, nodding.  
"Hey, are you one of those Bird kids who broke into Itex headquarters and freed a bunch of mutants?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I was one of them."  
"Really? Cool. I'm glad you made it here."  
"Yeah. So what happened to that blonde chick you were with?"  
I saw Celia cringe out of the corner of my eye. "Long story." I say.  
"Ah, gotcha. So you live here now?"  
"I guess" I shrugged. " I kind of just got here today"  
"Cool. So," he said turning back to face Celia, "is there anything I can do?"  
"Um," She looked around and the kids and the rest of the campsite " not at the moment no, but thanks for asking Brian." She flashed him a smile.  
" Look, Celia, can I talk to you for a second." He asks.  
All of a sudden Celia looks uncomfortable but says "Sure, I'll be right back Fang."  
They slip away and go talk near an oak tree a good distance away.  
"So," Says a flirty voice near my left shoulder "your new here huh?" I turn and find one of the Harp Seal girls right in my face.  
"Yeah, I guess." I reply.  
She places her right hand on my shoulder and stands on her tip toes. She leans in and whispers " I can show you around if you want."  
I shrug away from her and say "Um, no thanks..."  
"Amethyst"  
"What?"  
"My name." She says looking board, "My name is Amethyst, but most people call me Amie."  
"Right, well uh, I've got to go. See you around Amie."  
"Whatever." She says, and inspects her nails. I guess I ticked her off, but she shouldn't have come on that strong.  
I turned around to try and find Celia, but realize that she is still talking to Brian. They are close to each other and talking, but both of them look really tense. All of a sudden Celia gestures over at the camp fire then puts her head in her hands. I got this distinct felling that when she waved over here, she was gesturing to me.

**Review?**


	17. Won't Give Up

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I won't bother you with a long author's note, so enjoy! -Seadiva**

Celia's P.O.V.

" Look, Celia, can I talk to you for a second." Brian asks.

I knew what he was going to say, and I was hoping to get out of talking about it with him, but as soon as

he said that, I knew I wasn't getting out of anything. "Sure" I said, there wasn't anything I could do.

"I'll be right back Fang." I say and I follow Brian over to a nearby Oak tree.

" Honestly Celia, I thought you wouldn't ever come back, and I think it might have been better off if you

stayed away."

"Listen," I say " I know things weren't looking too good before I left, but maybe I can make things right.

I did what they told me to after all."

" Not all of it." He sighs.

" No, but there is still time for me to finish the job, and maybe they changed their minds."

"I doubt it. Celia, if there really was any hope for Dylan, don't you think I would try to help him? But

there isn't, so I can't, and neither can you, despite what you think."

" But maybe we can. Why don't you have any faith in me?" I ask.

"Because we have already tried to do everything we can, this is the last chance we have, if you would

even call it a chance. He's gone. There is nothing you can do."

"But there is! If we just give them what they want-"

" And your seriously considering doing that? Celia, whenever we get involved in their mess, we just end

up in more trouble then we were to begin with." Brian says.

" But things might be able to go back to the way they were! They said that-"

" I know what they said" he snapped, " and what they said was bull."

"But what if it wasn't Brian." I sigh. " It's a risk, thats true, but it's the only chance we have."

"Risk," he scoffs, " right, I think 'risk' is putting what you have in mind mildly. What you have in mind is

crazy, not to mention your being stupid by trusting them."

"I know trusting them might be risky, but what other choice do we have here?"

"I can think of a bunch. How about leaving the situation alone."

"I can't give up Brian."

"Then why don't you go get him yourself?"

"You know why I can't do that. They would kill him first. Plus he wouldn't even remember me." A tear

rolled down my cheek. Immediately Brian's expression softened and he put his hand on my arm as if to

comfort me. "Celia," he says quietly.

"Besides," I say, "I'm pretty sure Max would do the same thing to Dylan given the opportunity."

"That's the thing, she doesn't have an opportunity."

" But he wouldn't even remember!" I say, gesturing over to the camp. " It's not like he would be hurting

anyone by him leaving because he has already left."

"Celia, it would hurt him."

I put my head in my hands and shake my head. " I can't talk about this anymore." I say and walk away

with more tears welling up in my eyes.

"Celia!" Brian calls out after me, but I keep on walking pretending I didn't hear him. I walk straight to my

tent where another voice greets me.

"Celia, " He says and grabs me by the elbow. "are you alright?"

"I can't talk right now Fang." I say and sniffle. "I'm sorry."

I knew if I turned and faced him I would start crying and feel guiltier than ever. So I said "Good night

Fang" and walked into my tent and laid down on my sleeping bag with a thud. Then I cried until I wasn't

even conscious anymore.

**So... Review? Oh, and the next chapters are going to be flashbacks! I'll remind you guys, but I just though I'd give you a heads up. But seriously, please review! I want to know how I did! :D -Seadiva**


	18. A Spark--

Celia's P.O.V. 6 months earlier

" Stupid fire." I said as I gritted my teeth and tried to spark a fire. I really wasn't any good at this outside stuff. I sighed and looked over at Brian who was sitting next to me, ever since Dylan had left, he had been my solid rock, one of the only people I could depend on. He glanced over and saw me throw down my piece of flint in frustration. A smirk appeared on his face.  
"Oh, stop it!" I laughed. Honestly, I hardly ever laughed anymore, and the only people that could still make me laugh were Brian and Irina. Maybe I would heal with time? But I doubted it.  
"Ok look," he said, and then he droned on about how to start a fire. But I wasn't listening, I was never going to be able to start that fire, plus I was getting distracted by our new comer who was looking kind of shady. He was poking his head into various tents and he looked as if he were inspecting the place.  
Most of the time, we welcome new comers, but this guy gave me the creeps. His name was Eric. He had greasy black hair and a tall skinny frame. He was so pale he almost seemed translucent, which is really odd, considering we are always out in the sun, especially us bird kids. If he had been flying underneath the sun for as long as he had claimed (a month, he came down from Northern Canada) he would most likely be fried or at least majorly tan. It struck me as odd that he was neither, but was just incredibly pale.  
"Celia? Hello... Earth to Celia." Brian waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked.  
"What?"  
"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" he asked.  
"Nope."  
"Didn't think so, anyway, it doesn't matter. You would never be able to start that fire anyway."  
"Shut up." I muttered, I could feel myself flushing, but Brian just laughed.  
" Do you find anything, I don't know... different about Eric?" I ask, changing the subject.  
"Who? The new kid? He's alright I guess, doesn't seem like a bad kid, just, you know, unique or somethin."  
" Something's just off, I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but he has been acting really strange. Look, he is inspecting everything!" I say, gesturing towards him.  
" Ah, don't worry about it. Wouldn't you be curious about your new home if you moved somewhere completely different from your old home?"  
" Yeah, tell me about it." I said, thinking about that white house from years ago. "But that doesn't explain why he is peeking into other people's tents. You know," I joked "he would be a VERY bad spy."  
Brian shrugged, "Good thing he isn't."  
"Yeah, I guess I'm overreacting."  
All of a sudden, Eric looked at his watch and his eyes widened. He looked at me then looked towards the woods and looked back at me again. He turned around and walked off into the woods.  
"Brian, I uh, I've got to go do something. I'll be right back."  
"Mkay." he said, not even looking up from his piece of flint. I walked off into the woods after Eric.  
After a while, I lost him. I cursed underneath my breath. Now I would never know what he was up to. As soon as I thought this a voice spoke behind me.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Ms. Predictable."  
"Excuse me?" I said spinning around to face Eric.  
"I knew you would follow me."  
"Ok, sherlock. Whats your point? You obviously wanted me to follow you in here, so what do you want? I don't have all day." I snapped.  
"I have a message for you."  
"What's your message?" I ask, rolling my eyes.  
"It's from Itex."  
"What?" I paled. It had been years since I had heard that word spoken aloud. We all agreed not to talk about it.  
"Your to do what they say, or else we will destroy your little camp. Oh, and you know your little boyfriend Dylan? Yeah, we have him too."  
"What?" I paled even more, I think I might have fallen down had I not been holding on to a nearby tree.  
" How do I know your serious?" I said, gathering up my remaining strength.  
"You want proof?" I nodded. "Here, look at this." He held at his watch and there, where the clock was supposed to be was a screen. A screen that showed Dylan, in a cage at the school.  
"Let him go!" I yelled.  
He chuckled, "All in due time, but we have something we need you to do." He held out a small envelope to me, I cautiously took it and started to open it.  
"Not right now, I just want to warn you. If you don't do what they say, they will take away everything you love and care about, starting with this camp." he said. "And just to make sure you know how serious we are..." he looked back down at his watch which now looked like a normal watch. "You should get a nice surprise about...now."  
All of a sudden a dozen screams went up and flames leaped up into the sky coming from the direction of the camp. I stared at it in horror, it was only later that I realized that I had been screaming. I turned around to face him again but Eric was gone. In his place was Brian.  
"Celia, did he just do that to the camp?" I nodded, still overwhelmed with what was happening. "Does he have Dylan?" I nodded again.  
"We have to get back, now." I said and ran off toward the camp.


	19. --Lights a Fire

**I know, I know... Long time...No update... So sorry to the people who are actually keeping up with this story. I have all honors classes... but I know that's not an excuse so I hope you enjoy! -Seadiva**

I ran around, doing what I could to help stop the fire, but it had spread. At this point, most of the kids

had stopped trying to stop the fire, and had started to try and save their belongings. As soon as I saw that

their was no hope, I ran to my tent and did the same. I grabbed everything I could, threw it in my trunk

and ran out to meet the kids at the other side of the clearing.

The kids were smothered in soot and ash, I was just thankful they were alive. Quickly I did a head count,

and realized that someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Zoe?" I screamed in panic.

"She was just here!" Brian yelled.

"Does anyone know where she is?" I yelled frantically.

Solemn faces looked back at me and shook their heads. I squeezed my eyes shut, not believing this was

happening, and ran of towards Zoe's tent.

"Zoe!" I shouted, hoping she might respond. Her tent was one of the biggest and sturdiest in camp, and

it had collapsed. There was a thick cloud of smoke in the air, I was coughing and struggling to breathe, all

of a sudden, a cough and moan sounded out from her tent.

"Zoe!" I screamed again, rummaging through the wreak of the tent, until finally i found her. She was

alive, but barely breathing. I scooped her up in my arms and ran towards safety.

I laid her down on the ground, her face was covered in ash, and she was still coughing, although she was

breathing better.

"What were you thinking! You could have died!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I had to-" she broke off mid-sentence with a coughing fit. " -get the pictures"

"What pictures?" I asked, wondering what pictures could mean enough to her that she would risk her life

for them. She reached in her pocket and pulled out two pictures.

The first one was a picture of a beautiful pregnant blonde woman, I flipped it over and saw that the back

had a small letter written on it, the signature said " love mom".

The second picture was a Polaroid of six kids, the oldest was ten. I recognized that picture, it was of me,

Dylan, Irina, Felix, Zoe, and Ethan five or six years ago, right after we first settled down here. I had

completely forgotten about this picture. We were all smiling, happy to be free and out in the sun, not even

thinking about the future, we were just living in the moment, and thankful to be breathing.

I squeezed her hand now understanding why she went back. "Never do that again, ok?" She nodded

almost smiling, "At least I got them."

"No, " I said, "at least your safe."

"Is she ok?" says Brian as he come up behind me, Felix running right alongside him.

"I think she will be." I sigh.

" She was right beside me, then we reached the other kids and I noticed she was gone." Felix said.

"It's ok Felix, she's ok now." I assured him.

His eyes started to water, I opened my arms and he dove into them sobbing.

"Can I move Zoe somewhere else?" Brian asks, I nod.

"Ok, big girl. I'm going to lift you up on three, ok?" Zoe nods.

"One, Two, Three." He grunts, picks her up, and carries her away.

"Come on Felix, we need to get out of here." I hold out my hand and he takes it and we walk after them.

I knew the police and the fire department would be coming soon, so we packed up our few remaining

belongings and moved south, as far away as we could get that night. Later I went back to survey the

damage. I was observing when all of a sudden a person lands next to me on a branch.

"Do you think we will ever be able to go back?" Brian asks.

"I think so, but not for a little while. The police will monitor that area a little more closely from now on,

we can't move back anytime soon or anything, but maybe in a few months or so. He nods, and then says

what I've been dreading to hear ever since we talked in the woods.

"I heard what he said you know, does he really have Dylan?"

" Yes."

"I'm so sorry Celia." he says.

"I guess there is only one thing I can do then, isn't there."

"What?" he says, looking genuinely confused.

"I have to do what they tell me."

"What? That's insane! Celia, you can't do that!"

" It's the only choice I've got Brian." I say.

"No it's not, we'll find another way."

"No, we won't. Now that they've got him, they will do anything to him as long as it keeps us in check."

He shook his head again.

" If you loved someone, even more than you loved yourself even, wouldn't you want to help them? No,

not even WANT to, you HAVE to help them, you have no other option. don't you see? There isn't another

option, I have to do this. I'm sorry Brian." a tear rolls down my cheek. "I have to."

Brian shakes his head again and takes off, flying into the night. I sit in that tree until morning, watching

the people cleaning up the wreckage, my eyes puffy and red. Finally I get up and fly to what was left of my

family.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Even Broken Wings can Fly Away

Third P.O.V.

Dylan sat in his cage sharpening a rock with his knife. They searched him before they put him in there, but for some reason they didn't find his knife. Later he found a smooth stone near the edge of his cage, just right outside of it. It seemed as though he worked for hours trying to grab that rock, but he finally managed to get it. Ever since then, he had been working to get the stone as sharp as possible, in case he had a chance to escape and he needed a weapon.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the cage and sighed. He had been doing this for hours, his muscles were getting tired, and he was getting sleepier by the minute, but he was afraid that if he went to sleep, he might never wake up again.

Dylan was never in the school, or if he was, he didn't remember. He didn't know anything about his early childhood, he tried to think back that far and he came up with nothing. One of he first memories he had was of the White house. He didn't know anything about the school, except for what Celia told him.

He sighed again and went back to sharpening his rock. Thinking about Celia was painful, but it was also inevitable too. He loved her, she knew that, and she also knew he had to leave, there was no other option. He had hoped that she would just continue on normally, and go back to the routine of things, but deep down he knew that it was impossible. She wouldn't give up, Celia was the most hopeful person he knew. He knew that she wouldn't give up easily.

All of a sudden, Dylan heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly hid his knife and rock under his shirt, and sat up defiantly.

"Hey look! He's still alive!" one of the guards said laughing.  
"Not for long!" the other one laughed.

The first guard was a short man with a red beard, and a short haircut on top of his head. The other guard was slightly taller, but not by much. He was thick and had a mess of medium brown hair on his head. He couldn't be much older than twenty five years old.

"Hey Carl," The second guard said. "what's that under his shirt?"

Dylan swallowed, and backed up as much as he could to the back of the cage. Luckily for Dylan, Carl just laughed and said "Good one!" as if the second guard had ben joking. The second guard frowned, scratched his head as if wondering wether or not to worry about it. He decided not to and laughed with the other guard.

"Ok Vick, let's get this thing out of here." Carl said "Let's lift on three, one, two three." They grunted and picked up the cage. Dylan saw his opportunity and stabbed Carl with his sharpened rock, causing the guards to drop the cage. When the cage hit the ground the lock popped open, Dylan couldn't believe his luck. He scrambled out of the cage and ran out down the hall way.

There were cries of frustration as Dylan ran. "After him!" someone ordered.

He was almost there, he could see the door just a few meters before him, when a man stepped out in front of him and said "Your not going anywhere." All of a sudden Dylan smelt the strangest combination he had ever smelled. Bananas and Sulfur. The gas filled his lungs as he passed out.

"Take him away," Mr. Chu said. He turned to a guard and said "You know what to do, we now know that he won't cooperate. When he wakes he won't remember anything, I really hate to have to resort to this again. Who knows the effect it will have on him, since we have already used the gas on him before, but when he starts to wake up send for me." with that said, Mr. Chu turned and walked away shaking his head in frustration. He did not want to resort to plan B, but there was no other choice. He would wake up again, dazed and confused. Mr. Chu would be there to explain everything to him, complete lies of course, but to him, it would be the truth. Then he would be sent off to Africa to meet his new flock, upgraded with new abilities, and new goals.

Mr. Chu smirked, maybe his plan would work out after all, especially now that he had the bird girl Celia working for him. She was easy to manipulate, put anyone she loved in danger, and she would do anything you needed her to. If her part of the deal backfired, well, he could always get rid of her. On that happy thought Mr. Chu turned and walked to his office, to do more evil planning, no doubt.


	21. The Stars Align

Dylan woke with a start, unsure of where he was and even who he was. He couldn't remember anything, he slowly began to sit up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Thats none of your concern really, we are just glad you were a success." Dr. Hans-Guther replied.

"Excuse me?" Dylan said. "A success?"

" Yes my boy, see I would tell you all the details, but I wouldn't want you to be overwhelmed."

Dylan stiffened, "I think I can handle it." he said.

The doctor hesitated, wondering if he should go ahead and tell hi the story now or wait until later, but the look on Dylan's face made him give in.

" You see," the Doctor began, " you are, um, a clone."

"A clone? Of who?"

"No one important, they died in a car accident."

"If they weren't important, then why did you make a clone?" Dylan asked.

"For a different purpose." Dr. Hans-Gunther said. Dylan raised his eyebrows and the Dr. sighed. He continued, "You were made to be a girl named Max's perfect other half, ovbiviously you have many modifications than the other Dylan, you have wings for example, and you should be, if you were programed correctly, a skilled fighter."

Dylan's eyes got bigger when the Doctor said wings, he slowly unfurled his wings and Dylan's eyes got even bigger.

"Can I fly with these?" He asked.

" We believe so, but all in due time, I think you've had enough for one day," Dr. Hans-Gunther said "I think you need to rest now." He then got up and left leaving Dylan all alone.

Dylan got this weird sense of Dejavu, but it was gone as soon as it had come and he quickly fell asleep.

Down the hall two men were talking in hushed tones. " Did he buy it?" Mr. Chu asked.

"I'm not sure, I think he did, but we can't be too sure. We have to be really careful, we don't know how the affects of the gas are a second time around, one little word or phrase connected to a certain memory could cause him to remember everything." Dr. Hans-Gunther said.

In the months to come, they would teach Dylan about his "perfect other half", and train him to fight and fill him in on his soon to be new family. Throughout all of this, Dylan felt as though he had been alive much longer than just a few months, but he believed what they told him and never questioned it, well, until shortly after Fang left that is.

THREE WEEKS AFTER FANG LEFT

" No one will watch this movie with me." Nudge sighed.

"Well maybe it's because it's a chick flick." Iggy replied.

" It's one of the best movies of all time! I don't understand why you won't watch it." Nudge said.

They had been arguing over it for almost 30 minutes, it was enough to make anyone scream. Iggy took another breath as to make another smart reply , but I interfered.

"I'll watch it with you, Nudge." I said.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah." I sighed. It couldn't be that bad right?

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She screamed, and hurried over to put the movie in the disc tray.

"Your a brave man Dylan." Iggy said, with a serious look on his face. Oh god, I thought, what did I get myself into?

Later we were sitting in the den watching the movie, it was about halfway through. I was zoning out thinking about Max and how she wouldn't come out of her room when Nudge gasped.

"Oh my gawd! This is the best part!" She shrieks.

It was near the end of the movie, the protagonists had finally gotten together and gone to prom. They were slow dancing, heads close when the guy said "I love you, you know that right?"

Those words kept repeating themselves in my head, random memories I didn't have before flooded my mind. I saw a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes looking at me lovingly, I saw a camp with maybe 80 or so kids sitting around a fire, I saw the same girl lying on a giant rock pointing out the different stars and constellations, I saw a white house and four other kids. Then I saw all of them fighting beside me, the girl with Hazel eyes looking tough and determined.

"Dylan, DYYYYYLAN. Dylan? You ok?"

I shook my head and snapped back into reality and saw Nudge staring at me.

"Are you ok?" She asked again.

I frowned, " I'm not sure." I said. All of a sudden, things clicked, I remembered her name, I remembered all of their names. "Celia" I breathed.

Nudge paled "What?"


	22. Ghosts of Dylan's Past

Dylan's P.O.V. Present

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm going crazy, I must be...really tired or something" But I knew that wasn't it.

"No, seriously, what did you just say?" Nudge asked

"Celia, I think. I just had all these crazy memories that I didn't have before. Maybe I was hallucinating or something?"

"What did she look like?" Nudge said urgently.

"Uh, she had dark brown hair, a few freckles, and these amazing hazel eyes, that when you look into them you feel like they are looking right down into the bottom of your soul." I shook my head. " I don't understand, why is it so important? And where are all these memories coming from? Nudge?" She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

" We need to go get Max, right now." She said and started to run down the hall towards Max's room.

"Nudge, she doesn't want to talk to anyone, especially not me right now." I said.

She shook her head, "This is really important." I sighed and followed her down the hall.

"Max?" She said and knocked on the door. "It's me Nudge, can you open the door? It's really important."

"Is it life or death important?" A voice says from behind the Door.

" Actually yeah, it kind of is." Nudge says.

Max slowly opened the door and almost slammed it shut when she saw me, but I held it open. "She says it's important." I shrug. Max scowls and lets us come in.

"What is it about?" Max asks. She didn't look good, she was pale and looked as if she had lost a lot of weight which we bird kids can't afford to lose. She looked gaunt and tired, almost as if she might fall over right there. I ignored all the tissues scattered all around the room.

Nudge takes a deep breath "It's about, Celia."

Max's eyes widened "What?"

"Wait a second, you guys know her too?" I said.

"What do you mean know her? She's dead." Max says.  
"What?" I say, that girl from my random memories was dead? All of a sudden I felt like I was about to cry, but I didn't know why.

"Yeah," Max says taking a shaking breath, "She has been dead for years."

" But I saw her not even a year ago, I've known her for years." I said, then frowned. "That's not possible, I've haven't even been alive for a year."

Max and nudge looked at each other then looked at me. "What?" I said.

"What exactly did Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen tell you about yourself?" Max asked.

" He just said I was a clone." I said

"But you remember her? You remember Celia?" Max asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know why." I said.

"I think they lied to you, it's no coincidence that you remember Celia, you must have known her meaning that you aren't a clone, or you have been alive at least a little longer, and that Celia is still alive." All of a sudden Max looked really hopeful. "Celia is alive." She says.

"We don't know that though Max..." Nudge says.

"Think about it nudge, we never saw her actually die or anything, we just woke up and she was gone. They probably lied to us." Max said.

Nudge looked doubtful "I just don't want to get your hopes up or anything."

"Woah, hold up. How do you know her?" I say.

"She was at the school with us, before we escaped. There was originally seven of us, but one day we woke up and she was gone, they said she was dead." Max gulped. "She was the same age as me. How do you know her exactly?" she asks.

"I'm not sure, I just know I do. We were watching a movie and some stuff just came flooding back to me, which does't make any sense because the only other bird kids I've ever met is you guys."

"I think you were lied to Dylan, I think they erased your memory or something." Max said.

" I they did, it didn't work well, I am starting to remember random things." I say.

"I don't know, we will just have to wait and see what happens, I guess." Max said.  
With that, I turned and left, I couldn't stand to be in there anymore. I didn't know what was going on. I was really confused. All I knew was that I loved Max, but I was starting to think that I loved Celia too, but I couldn't remember. As soon as I felt I fully remembered something it would slip away just as quickly. Frustrated I went to my room and slammed the door.

That night I had crazy dreams, about me, Celia, and a white house. Then we were being chased by these weird creatures. We finally made it to a safe place, the camp.

The next morning I woke up and remembered everything.


	23. A Silent Determination

Celia's P.O.V.

The next morning I was dreading seeing Brian and Fang. Brian because of our fight in the woods and Fang because of when I shrugged him off last night. I groaned and rolled over in my sleeping bag and buried my face in my pillow.

"Rise and shine!" sings a voice from outside my tent. A bright light shines in making me groan even more. "Get up sweetheart! You've got a big day ahead of you!"

"Irina!"

"Celia!" She says mocking me. "Seriously, get up! You've almost missed breakfast, your a leader at this camp, so lead!"

"Fine," I groan, "be there in ten."

"You better be!" She says and slips out of the tent.

I get up and get dressed, last night just cycling through my head. I had no clue what I was going to do or say to either of them. Sighing, I clipped my necklace in place. I knew I would need it today, especially after last night.

"Hey Celia, are you up?" a different voice calls out. I mentally groaned, I was hoping to avoid him until at least after breakfast, but that plan was ruined now.

"Yeah, I'm up. Come on in Fang." I said. He steps in and zips the tent back up. He stands there silently for a moment, as if wondering what to say. With his hands in his pockets, and with him rocking back and forth slightly, he almost looked...nervous. An emotion that I had never seen Fang express before.

"So, are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" I say, my heartbeat quickening.

"It's just that, last night-"

"Can we not talk about that?" I interrupt, "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I was just having a bad night, well, the end of it anyway."

"Uh, yeah, that's fine." he says. "Have you gotten breakfast yet?"

"No, I was just about to head over." I said.

"Oh, cool, me too. Can I just wait for you outside, and we could go together?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be outside in a minute." I try to smile at him, but I think it just came out as a grimace. He nods and steps out.

After he leaves and zips up the tent, I sigh and put my head in my hands. He didn't deserve this, he was just looking for a safe place to live. It shouldn't be just another trap. I was going to find a way to save Dylan, and Fang. If I had to play along with Itex's rules for a little while longer, fine, but in the end I am going to win. Even if it's the last thing I do.

With that I marched out of the tent, my head held high with a new found confidence. I could do this.

"Ready to go?" I said, a genuine smile on my face.

"Yeah, lets go." said Fang, looking a little shocked at first, and then kind of relieved.

I could do this, I am going to do this, and I am going to win. I glance over to see Fang looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

I am defiantly going to win.


	24. Tai Chi and Tea

Fang's P.O.V.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I ask Celia. She seemed a little off last night, and this morning, but now she was back to her normal self. Which was kind of relieving, but a little unnerving too.

"Well, I think we will do a round of training first, then maybe introduce you to some more people? Get them to trust you. If your going to give them some tips on fighting, I think they would actually want to know you first." she says

"About that, I'm not sure if I want to train some of these kids just yet. They all seem a bit too eager." I said, Celia nodded, looking kind of disappointed.

" Well, most people here are not very trusting, they have good reason considering their past, but I want them to trust you. Considering you want to stay here, I think it would be in your best interest to get to know them, and their stories, and maybe even share yours." Celia replies, looking thoughtful.

"Anything else?" I laugh.

She laughs and nudges me, " Yeah, and then you are going to show me how you fly so well. It's like your actually a bird, it's so amazing, I feel so clumsy next to you!"

"Yeah, I'll show you." I say, thinking of when we flew with the hawks. How effortlessly they glided through the sky, then how Max-. Immediately I shut my thoughts down, I didn't want to start my day on a bad note, especially on my first day. If I started thinking about her I would think about her all day. That couldn't happen, so I quickly changed the topic.

"You wanna go?" I said.

"Yeah," Celia smiled, "Lets go."

_

We walked to the far edge of the clearing where a group of kids were gathered. They were listening intently to an older kid I didn't recognize. He was making hand gestures that I figured were fighting techniques.

"Hey Ivan." Celia said. "This is Fang." I nodded.

"Hey, yo. Whats up Fang." He said, as he shook my hand.

"Is it okay if we join you today?" Celia asks.

"Anytime, you are the one who taught me everything I know." He grins.

"Oh shut up." Celia says laughing. "We'll be in the back."

He started off teaching basic maneuvers, he and another kid around our age demonstrated the classic arm behind back maneuver and then told us to try it. I could do that move in my sleep, this was going to be easy.

"You ready?" Celia asks, raising her eyebrows.

I put on my best serious face and say "I was born ready." She scoffs, and gets into fighting stance.

Faster than I expected she comes at me, we "fight" for what seems like hours, her not being able to get in close enough to pin my arm behind me because of all my skill in defense,especially my Tai Chi, and vice versa. Finally, she karate chops my shoulder and I go down surprised, it had come out of nowhere. All of a sudden my arm is pined behind me and I'm on the ground.

She releases me and holds out her hand. "Nice try, but you never stood a chance." She smirks, trying not to laugh.

I shake my head laughing, grab her hand, and she hauls me up. It was then that I noticed all the stares I was getting.

"He's better than Dylan." I heard one of the harp-seal girls say. " The only reason Celia won was because of that karate chop, he would have beaten her other wise." It was Red whispering to Blue. I guess she figured out I could hear her because she shut up pretty fast when she noticed me looking at her.

"And that's how you do it." Celia grins. The kids were still gaping at us, I shifted awkwardly. "Um, back to work guys." Celia says, noticing how uncomfortable I was.

"Fang, that was amazing!" Ivan gushes "I feel like you have a lot more where that came from. Plus you almost beat Celia! She's undefeated! Well, except for Dylan of course. But seriously, you need to teach us some new moves man, that was awesome!"

"Um, thanks man." I say.

"No prob man, no problemo." He says, patting me on the back. "Ok, back to work guys." He says, giving a new list of instructions for everyone to follow.

"Hey, come on." Celia whispers waving me over.

"Where to now teacher?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes "Just come on, there is someone I want you to meet."

We walk a little ways out into the woods, to a hut a good distance away from the camp. "What are we doing here?" I ask.

"I want you to hear his story." Celia says, and goes to knock on his make-shift door. "Hey, Jerr are you home?"

I hear footsteps behind us, I spin around and almost gasp. A few feet away, stood a boy about thirteen years old holding a bunch of logs. He would have been really good looking if not that his whole right cheek was burned, and when I say burned, I mean almost worse then that dude on teen wolf (again, nudge made me watch it). The more I looked, the more it seemed that random parts of his body were also burned just as bad. His left leg, part of his right hand, who knows what else.

In addition his right eye stared at me, but it didn't look as if it was actually seeing anything. It was just like what Iggy's eyes looked like when he didn't have on his sunglasses. On the other hand, his other eye was actually looking at me and seeing me, it was kind of disorienting.

"Hey, Celia." he says in a good natured but sarcastic way. "You back already? It's only been, oh a couple months or so."

"Yeah, my trip took a little longer than expected. Jerr, this is Fang. He's an old friend."

"Ah, so your the one she went to find, nice to meet you." Jerr stepped forward and held out his hand, I shook it, his good eye never leaving my face, while his other one seemed to be looking at my forehead.

"Fang has decided to stay and make the camp his home. I know it might be hard for you, but I was wondering if you could tell him your story."

"Celia-" He started to say.

"I know it might be hard for you, and if you can't thats fine. We will leave if you want." She waited a moment, then started to turn to go, motioning me to follow her.

"Wait," Jerr sighed "Come on inside, I've got a fresh pot of tea on the stove." He opened the door and lit up a lamp, inside it was small, but not two crowded. It was the perfect size.

He dumped his pile of logs by the fireplace and filled up a couple of mugs with tea. "Sit down anywhere, make yourself comfortable." He said and handed us both a cup. He sat down opposite of us and lighted the fireplace. It was silent except for the eery crackling of the fire.

He stared into the fire as if recalling something. It was as if he didn't even realize we were there. I looked to Celia to see who would start talking first, but she was looking at Jerr with one of the most heartbreaking expressions I have ever seen on anyones face. The expression that said that person knew what was wrong and wanted to help but there wasn't any possible way for them to do that.

Finally, realizing no one else was going to speak first, I did what I normally would not do. I broke the silence, asking the question I really wanted to know. "What's your story? What happened to you?"

He looked at me with his one good eye, glowing from the reflection of the fire. "They made me fire proof, and then, they burned me alive."


	25. The Boy on Fire

Fang's P.O.V.

"Well, if you were burned alive, you weren't really fire proof." I said.

"No duh." Jerr said, rolling his good eye. "They did all these different experiments on me, finally they did one that they thought worked, obviously it didn't."

"Then, how come only half of your body seems to be intensely burned and not the other half?" I ask.

"You know what, why don't I just start from the beginning?" He said in an annoyed tone.

I nodded, I felt like I was asking too many questions, Celia already knew his story, so she wasn't asking any, overall I just felt kind of uncomfortable.

"My parents were scientists," Jerr began, "they gave me and my brother up to 'help increase the human survival rate in intense conditions', or at least that's what they wrote on their form. We were then shipped off to a facility in southern Washington state. We lived there, being poked and prodded, tested on every other day, or if we were lucky every other week. We lived this way for years, finally they discovered a way to be fire proof. Since we were the 'intense condition experiments' we were the ones the tested it out on. They injected me and my brother with this fluid one day and the next day, they pushed us into a huge fire."

Jerr stopped and drew a shaky breath. " My brother was much braver than I was, we were twins, not identical, but fraternal. We knew he was older than me, but we didn't know how much older, minutes? Seconds? We didn't know, but he always kind of took charge. That's why- that's why he went in first. They pushed him in and then they pushed me. That's when I heard my brother's screams. He screamed at me to get out, I started to run, a wall of fire erupted and burned my right side, but I kept on running towards the exit. I heard alarms blaring, then sprinklers went off above us to try and put out the fire, I guess they realized that whatever they injected us with wasn't working. I got to the exit and then blacked out, all I remember is someone dragging me out. Needless to say my brother didn't make it." A tear escaped from his right eye, and Celia placed her hand on his knee, then he grabbed on to it.

"I was dumped out on the streets, I was damaged, they couldn't use me anymore. Eventually, I found my way here." He finished. He stood up and turned away, walking over to the stove as if he didn't want to see us. "I think you should leave now." he said.

Celia stood up, and went to put her hand on his shoulder. "We are having a cookout tonight, please come." He nodded, and then we left, closing the door quietly behind us.

We set off to go back to the camp, it was silent at first. I just kept thinking and thinking about all that had happened, to me, to the flock, to all the kids here. It was just so wrong. How could people do things like this? Why would they take innocent kids and experiment on them?

Of course, we had been asking all these questions for years, but I hadn't let it get to me that much until now. All of a sudden my anger flared, and I punched a tree with all my might. I winced at the pain, and leaned against the tree, my head in my throbbing hands. Then I remembered I'd promised myself I'd never hit inanimate objects such as trees and cave walls again. Oh, well.

A few seconds later I noticed Celia staring at me with concern. "I'm fine," I said. "but those kids won't be if I don't teach them how to fight. I'll start tomorrow." I said, surprising Celia, and myself a little too. She nodded, still looking a little worried.

All of a sudden we heard a twig crack. Celia's eye widened and she motioned for me to go up, then she shot off and landed in a great oak tree, quietly as a mouse. I do the same, curious as to what she was so worried about.

Down below a girl with bright red hair snuck up right beneath the tree we were perched in. "Blue!" She hissed "Where are you?" All of a sudden it dawned on me that it was Red, the girl from camp. I looked at Celia and it seemed she had figured it out too.

"Gotcha!" said a guy coming up from behind her, she jumped, startled and started to laugh.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that!" She laughed, not at all Red like. Then she put her hands around his neck and started kissing him. I looked at Celia with my eyebrows raised. She shrugs as if she didn't know what to think about it. Then, all of a sudden, she looked as though she was about to burst put laughing.

Trying to suppress a smile, she motioned to go up and away. I nodded, and we were breaking free of the trees.

Once we are far enough away, she burst out laughing.

"What?" I shouted, barely being able to hear over the roar of the wind.

"Think about it!" Sh shouted back, "Red, Blue. Red and Blue together..." I shook my head, not getting what she was trying to say.

"Together they make purple!" She laughed.

Suddenly I'm laughing too, not really knowing why, it wasn't even that funny. It was just kind of the irony of it all.

Then, I realized, I hadn't thought of Max all day, maybe I really could get over her and make a new home here. Maybe when I was older I could even settle down with someone else who understood me just as well, and had known me for just as long.

I looked over at Celia, who was grinning at me. I grinned back, surprising myself, and her. Celia looked kind of taken back, just like Max used to when I smiled at her. But after a split second she grinned back and swooped off leaving me behind to catch up. I shook my head, still smiling and sped up, following her down to the lake.


End file.
